Discoveries
by chocolatemademedoit
Summary: This story starts where Hurt Feelings left off: Christmas Day and will lead the brothers, and one in particular, through a series of discoveries about themselves, the family, the bond between them, and life in general. Rated M for parental (or fraternal if you want to get technical) spanking / corporal punishment (just to make sure we're all clear on that!).
1. Chapter 1

DISCOVERIES

Chapter 1

 _Silent night_

 _Holy night_

 _All is calm_

 _All is bright_

' _Round yon virgin Mother and child_

 _Holy infant so tender and mild_

 _Sleep in heavenly peace_

 _Sleep in heavenly peace….._

Adam listened contentedly from the sofa with a sleeping Guthrie on his lap, as Crane played the last note and let it linger in the air for a few seconds.

"That was beautiful, boys," the oldest McFadden praised softly, trying not to wake Guthrie. "But I really have to get this one to bed and you should head up, too, Ford…"

"Please, Adam…one more song?"

Normally, Adam didn't budge on bedtimes. Ever. But this was Christmas and they had had such a wonderful day. Between the thoughtful presents, a warm church service with all their favorite music, a Christmas dinner that may not have been very elegant, but had been abundant and delicious, and the time spent around the piano singing, Adam was in a very mellow mood. "Alright, scamp, one more song. But that is it. Okay?"

A beaming smile was his reward, "Got it! Thanks, Adam!"

"Since Daniel chose the last one, you get to choose this one, Ford," Crane grinned, "What will it be?"

"Eh….the Twelfth Days of Christmas!"

"Okay…" But just as Crane was about to start Ford changed his mind.

"Noooo Oh Holy Night!"

"Alright," And again, Crane place his hands on the piano only to be stopped by Ford.

"Maybe The Little Drummer Boy is better…"

Adam had gotten up, carefully yet expertly maneuvering with Guthrie in his arms. "If you're going to keep changing your mind, I might change my mind as well, kiddo. I suggest you decide."

"Okay The Twelfth Days of Christmas then…." Ford quickly made up his mind, knowing Adam was always good in following through on threats.

Crane started playing and the remaining four brothers gathered around the piano once more, with Brian playing the guitar while singing along.

"On the first day of Christmas my true love sent to me…."

Crane grinned, "A Partridge in a pear tree…"

Adam slowly walked up the stairs, "Come on, little buddy, let's get you to bed." Guthrie didn't even stir and Adam found his back and arms protesting under the weight. "This sure was easier when you were four…better yet: two." But he didn't mind. In fact, he kinda missed these moments. It wasn't often he got the chance to carry a sleeping brother up the stairs nowadays. In the room the youngest three shared, placed the 8-year-old down on his bed. At least the boy was already in pajama's so all he had to do was lift his legs on the bed, take off his socks, cover him up and tuck him in. Guthrie snuggled under the covers, but didn't wake up and Adam smiled as he leaned over the young boy and brushed an errant strand of hair aside so he could kiss his forehead. "Sleep tight, little man." He wouldn't get away with that nickname with a fully awake Guthrie, but now that the boy was asleep Adam reverted back to what he had called his youngest brother when the boy had been years younger. "Love you." Another thing Guthrie didn't like to hear anymore. Adam sighed sadly, they were growing up far too fast.

He quietly slipped out of the room, leaving the little nightlight on knowing that even though Guthrie claimed not to be afraid of the dark anymore, he still got scared during the night if he woke up in the dark, especially when no one was there, and descended the stairs.

"Twelve drummers drumming…" His warm baritone filled the room and the brothers smiled as Adam sang the line traditionally sang by him.

"Eleven pipers piping

Nine ladies dancing

Eight maids a milking

Seven swans a swimming

Six geese a laying

Five golden rings

Four calling birds

Three French hens

Two turtle doves

And a pa - ha - hartridge in a peeeeaaaaaar treeee"

Crane's exaggerated final Partridge-line always made Ford giggle and today was no exception.

"That was fun!" The boy sighed. He threw Adam one hopeful look, "Guess this means I have to go to bed."

"It does, kiddo," Adam nodded, "There's another day tomorrow."

"But it won't be Christmas tomorrow," Ford tried his saddest look and even Daniel laughed.

"We can still sing, silly," Evan commented.

"Sure can, Ev," Adam tousled Ford's hair, "Okay, up you go, buddy." Then he looked over to Evan, "You're past your bedtime too."

"Aw, Adam, Ford got to stay up longer."

"Well, I think we're done staying up. I'm almost falling over myself."

"You're not falling, Adam," Ford giggled, already forgotten that he wanted to stay up. "Night Brian," He gave his second-oldest brother a big hug, "Thanks for a great Christmas."

"Same to you, buddy," The hug was eagerly returned, "You all made it unforgettable. Sweet dreams."

"Night, Crane," the next brother was hugged, "I had fun singing."

"So did I, Ford. It's my favorite part of Christmas."

"Night Daniel." The hugs were reserved for the oldest three, "Night, Evan." Knowing Adam would be up to tuck him in, the 12-year-old skipped up the stairs to brush his teeth and get to bed.

"We could do one more song," Daniel tried to help Evan, but neither Adam nor Brian would go for it.

"No more songs," Brian put the guitar away to show them it was really over now. "I love it as much as you guys, but you all need your sleep. You know the stock doesn't know it's Christmas. They'll be awake the same time as always."

Crane was the only one who didn't manage to contain the eye roll, but fortunately for him, he had his back to Brian as he was just closing the lid on the piano and putting the music away. The other three barely refrained, but it took effort.

"Go on up, it's late enough," Brian roughed up Evan's already messy hair, "You're not fooling me. You're just as tired as Guthrie was."

"Am not." Evan pushed Brian's hand away, "You're messing up my hair." That made everyone laugh. "Okay, okay, I'll go."

"Me too," Daniel was usually the one to complain about bedtimes, but he had to admit he was tired. And it wasn't like the next day was a boring old school day. The next day would bring more fun and free time. So he was happy to go up.

"We'll come up to say goodnight in a few minutes," Adam promised as Evan and Daniel trudged upstairs.

Crane laughed, "I sure miss this when I'm at college."

Brian's eyes twinkled with mischief, "I can see why you'd miss it. The complaining. The noise. The chatter. The bickering…..yeah I'd miss it too."

"You're not fooling anyone, Bri," Crane got up from the piano bench, "You love it."

"Yeah yeah…I know."

"Can I make some more hot chocolate or is that work too?"

Adam's answer shouldn't have surprised Crane, "You can, but you may not."

With a sigh Crane let himself drop down in the comfortable chair, "How can that be considered work?!"

"It's not really," Adam had to admit, "it's part of the experience. Hot chocolate or eggnog?"

"Hot chocolate, please," Crane swallowed what he wanted to say.

"Could always add a drop of whiskey to the chocolate," Brian winked. "Would make for a nice adult drink."

"Let's stick to marshmallows instead," Adam walked off, not wanting to get into a discussion about alcohol. He wasn't even sure why he didn't want to take Brian up on that suggestion. He couldn't use Crane's age as an excuse, because he'd already allowed the teenager some of dad's eggnog and they did allow a beer every now and then. But somehow he felt there was a difference between an occasional beer and eggnog on the one hand, and adding liquor to a warm and homely drink like hot chocolate. He opened the fridge for milk and focused on making hot chocolate.

Crane leaned back in his chair. "It's been such a nice day."

"What made it so nice?" Brian stretched his long legs out and rested them on the coffee table as he leaned back on the sofa.

"I don't know…"

"I think you do…"

Crane studied his hands, "I just…I haven't felt like I'm in disgrace all day."

"Kiddo, we can't stay mad every single minute of every single day. That'd be exhausting."

"I know, but it's been nice to feel like I'm just home for the Holidays, enjoying time with my family. Instead of being dragged home and punished."

"Well, you are home with the family. To spend time with us. And to study when you can. Is that so bad?"

Crane shrugged, "I just don't get that I can't even make a hot chocolate. I don't get it, Brian. Why can't I even make you two some cocoa for a change."

Brian smiled, "That's big brother over-compensating. He feels he's let you down during your earlier teenage years and he wants to make up for that. Mind you, the whole no-working thing is something else completely. That's really to have you focus on your main job for now, which is being a student. That is a full time job. But this? This with the chocolate? And stuff like that? That's Adam wanting to take care of you."

"Aren't I a little too old for that?"

"Are we ever?" Brian shrugged, "It's nice to be taken care of every now and then. When someone does something for you. Enjoy it." Crane rolled his eyes, only this time, Brian did see it. "I'd refrain from that if I were you. I can promise you big brother won't like it. I can only advise you to undergo it. He'll let up eventually. But it will take him some time. He feels guilty."

"That's plain silly. We all did what we had to do."

"Maybe, but you were 12, kid. Same age Ford is now. He still gets his cuddles. He has his chores. But he's not doing the books. He's not in charge of getting Guthrie in bed. Or helping him with his homework. Sure, we help each other. We all do. But it's not his job and he knows it."

"Different situation."

"Not really. There's still Adam and me."

"But you're older now. More experienced."

"True….and you missed out because we were inexperienced back then."

"Three hot chocolate!" Adam came walking in with mugs and another plate of cookies and squares. "If I eat more of these I'll end up bursting out of my jeans."

"No chance. Not on a ranch with all the work you do." Crane took his mug and snatched another rocky road square. The lanky young man seemed to be able to eat as much as he wanted and not gain an ounce.

"That's true," Adam, too, found a comfortable spot and sipped the hot liquid in his mug. "I still can't get over that gift you boys gave us." He looked at the wheel-shaped picture frame they had already mounted over the fire place, replacing the ugly landscape that used to call that spot home. "With all his cockiness and smart-mouthed remarks, deep down, Evan is the sweetest boy possible."

"If he asks me one more time if we really, really do like it, I'm gonna…well…I don't know what I'm gonna…but it ain't pretty!" Brian's eyes betrayed his emotion, though.

"He has no idea how special it is that he thinks of that at his age," Crane agreed.

"Look who's talking!" Adam snorted. "You're the one who expanded on the whole idea and had them all go through tons of photos to find the right ones to show us what we mean to you boys. Not something a regular 18-year-old does. I just.." Adam cleared his throat, "well, you have no idea what it means to me."

"Or me," Brian added, "so…" He needed to change the subject or he'd get emotional, "So, what's on your study schedule for tomorrow?"

Crane pulled a face, "Really? It's Christmas and you want to talk about homework?"

"Well, it's either that or my grocery list."

"I think we're out of cocoa," Crane said dryly, "we've been drinking it all day."

"I guess that answers your question," Adam laughed at Brian, "the boy would rather talk about groceries than his classes."

"I'm gutted," Brian place his feet on the floor to get his cocoa. "Am I too dumb to talk about economics and literature and all that good stuff? Or is Adam just your favorite brother?"

"You're not dumb!" Crane was quick to protest, echoed by Adam.

"Ah so he's your favorite brother!"

Crane rolled his eyes, "You're neither dumb, nor do I play favorites. And tomorrow I just might happily discuss the fine art of animal management, introduction course, mind you. I skimmed through the book yesterday, as a diversion from my reading, and the first half of the book offered nothing I didn't know already."

"I'm sure there's a new angle or some kind of information that is new," Adam tried, but Crane shook his head.

"Nothing. Biology looked more interesting, but I guess for now I'll stick to literature so I'll get that out of the way."

"There you go," Brian smiled, "And if you're interested in a discussion of The French Lieutenant's Woman, I'm your man."

"You were so disappointed when you finally read that," Adam pointed out, much to Crane's amusement.

"Well, I thought there'd be real hot steaming sex. Well…not so much."

"See? Disappointed." Adam laughed, "Well, I'm beat. Sorry, but I'm heading up. You should too, kiddo."

Crane looked at Brian as if to say 'he's at it again', but found his other older brother nodding seriously, "You need your rest if you want to get through all that work."

"You two are as bad as each other." But the 18-year-old got up.

"Just because we love you, kid." But as Crane stretched and started to walk away from the table Adam raised his eyebrows, "Were you raised to leave your empty mug on the table?"

Crane looked back in surprise, "I thought…I wasn't trying to…I mean…earlier you wouldn't even allow me to clear the table!"

It caused the oldest to laugh, "Well, this I'll consider cleaning up after yourself. Just like taking your books upstairs when you're finished. Or making your bed."

"You really are confusing me, Adam." Crane collected the mugs.

"Shouldn't be too confusing. Don't leave your stuff lying around. That rule has always been in place….I remember an old toy truck left on the stairs…."

Crane blushed to his roots. "Okay, so clean up after myself, but not others…in that case…" with that, he put Adam's and Brian's mug back down, "I guess I shouldn't clean up after you either."

He walked off, satisfied he had effectively shut up his oldest brother. From Brian's sniggers he could tell the other older brother enjoyed the fact that he'd gotten one over Adam. He felt like doing a fist-pump, but refrained.

"Good, you shouldn't!" But Adam's reply came too late and the man knew it. He turned to Brian instead, "And you shut up."

"Hey, I didn't say a word, bro."

"You're laughing."

The pout on Adam's face made Brian laugh even louder.

"Fine, be that way." But Brian's laughter was infectious and Adam couldn't help laughter along. "Okay, he had me."

"Yup." Brian was still chuckling as Crane said his goodnights in passing.

A few hours later Brian wasn't laughing anymore. The house was quiet. Not even Guthrie had come back downstairs to keep him company on the sofa. Brian had contemplated not even pulling it out, but eventually he had and now he was sitting on his pull-out bed in his shorts and t-shirt, his blanket wrapped around him. He couldn't sleep. He shivered despite the warm blanket. Maybe he should go and get that whiskey out after all. But he stopped that train of thought. He knew only too well that drinking didn't help. A short period that first year had taught him that. Alcohol enhanced whatever mood you were in. And his mood was depressed enough without having it worsened by the effects of liquor.

He sometimes wondered if he was the only one to feel like this at Christmas. Adam seemed to be fine, but he knew the man was good at hiding his emotions. The younger boys seemed to have settled in a new Christmas routine, had even given Adam and him that wonderful gift to convey what they had trouble putting in words: that they looked at the older two brothers as parents, in a way anyway. Crane…Crane had so much to think about right now that Brian doubted this was first on his list of things to feel sad about. Maybe he was reading them all wrong, but it felt like he was the only one who could barely keep it together this day.

Christmas had been a joyous affair when their mom and dad had been alive. Mom had loved Christmas. She used to start buying the first presents in July, was baking weeks before Christmas, had the house decorated inside and out. And the warmth, the excitement…she would play Christmas music on the record player all day long, and if she wasn't doing that, she was singing carols herself in her beautiful soprano. No matter how hard he tried, he would always come up short in comparison. And he did try. Had tried for six years.

Not only did he feel like he could never live up to his parents, but the mere mention of Christmas brought on painful memories. The most painful one was of the day before they died, when mom had been dreaming out loud about that year's Christmas. For some reason he had been alone with her in the kitchen – probably because he was hoping to get an early piece of the strawberry pie she was making. And while working she'd shared her dreams with him. Dreams for her boys, dreams of the future.

Adam hadn't even left for college yet, but she was dreaming of him coming home for Christmas. She'd gone into detail about the welcome home he would get. She even dreamed of them bringing home girlfriends for Christmas, maybe not that first Christmas, but definitely soon. She was looking forward to watching them go through the next steps in their lives, even though she was sad to see her first born leave home. She never got to see that happen. Just like Brian would never get the chance to bring a girl home to meet her. Never would he bring a fiancée home for Christmas, or his own family. And he could picture it. He could see it in such detail that he could touch it. Feel it. Smell it. He wanted it so badly, but it had been stolen from them. Stolen by some idiot who didn't think about the consequences of his actions. Just a punk kid who didn't use his head. With devastating consequences. Their lives had been changed forever. Dreams and possible futures shattered, never to be restored.

Christmas would never be complete. It would never be the way it was or the way it was supposed to be. It shouldn't hurt this much after six years, but it did. A physical pain. He shivered again and wrapped his arms around his own body. He was glad everyone else was asleep. It was the only time of day he could let his emotions out, let his guard down. You had to be strong for the kids, he had to be strong for Adam, but when he was alone he could let the grief crash down on him. He loved that the boys felt Adam and he were doing a great job parenting, but all he wanted right now, was to have his own parents there.


	2. Chapter 2

There aren't enough words to express my gratitude for all the reviews to the first chapter. I am overwhelmed. And very sorry I kept you all waiting so long for the second chapter. I shouldn't have posted the first knowing I was going to be away for a while this month.

Hope you will all enjoy this one as much!

Chapter 2

"Not fair! I wanna be Joe Frazier."

"Can't. I already called him," Daniel retorted to Evan's whine. "You can be Muhammed Ali."

"But then I'll have to lose," Evan complained. "You know he loses."

The two boys were playing with a gift Evan had gotten for his birthday the previous year: a set of boxing figures on small platforms with buttons. If you put the two figures opposite each other and pushed the buttons the arms would punch out as if they were boxing. They had set them up on the coffee table, but hadn't been able to decide which famous boxers they would be yet.

"Those dolls aren't even black, so maybe you can't be either of the two," Crane didn't even look up from his book. He was sprawled out on the sofa and tried to read, which was a challenge in itself because the two weren't exactly quiet. And the two youngest brothers were even louder as they were playing a card game.

"Can too!" Evan wouldn't give in easily. "It's just pretend. I can be whoever I want to."

"But you can't be Smokin' Joe, cause I'm him," Daniel placed his hands on the buttons. "And this doesn't have to be the famous match. It can be any match."

"Still not fair."

Crane groaned and tried to focus on his book, but there was no peace for the young man.

"That's cheating, Guthrie!"

"No, it's not." Guthrie shook his head and took three new cards. "Evan says you can change the cards with sevens."

"You can't."

"Evan said so!"

"Evan!" Ford looked at the two who were now madly pushing buttons. "Did you tell Guthrie he can exchange his cards if he has sevens?"

"What?"

Immediately, Daniel took advantage of Evan's distraction and punched Evan's boxer hard enough at the right spot that the figure bent backwards at the knees.

"Damnit! You made me lose, Ford." Evan righted his boxer. "I want a rematch. Who cares what I said."

"Better not say that with Adam or Brian around, Ev, you know Adam doesn't like that," Crane warned his brother, but Evan wasn't even listening.

"I won fair and square," Daniel argued.

"You were cheating Guthrie when you told him that," Ford didn't even ask, he knew.

"You cheated?" Guthrie looked at the other two. "That's mean!"

"If you four don't shut up, I'll…" But before Crane could tell them what he'd do, they were interrupted by an angry voice from the doorway.

"I don't care what's going on, but you will ALL quiet down."

"But Evan cheated, Adam," Guthrie looked up at his oldest brother with big eyes, "you always said that you shouldn't cheat."

"And he said a bad word too."

It was so unlike Ford to tattle that everyone looked at him in shock. Then Evan jumped up and was about to jump his younger brother. He would have managed if Adam hadn't been fast enough and held him back.

"Oh no you don't."

"You tattletale!" The boy yelled at Ford. "I never tattle on you!"

"Do too!" Evan struggled against Adam's hold, but the man quickly put an end to it by swatting Evan's bottom, once, but hard enough to get his attention. The boy stopped his struggles, but didn't stop glaring. "It's not fair. Daniel won't let me be Joe Frazier and Ford says I'm cheating when I'm not even playing with him and he tattles on me and I'm the one who gets swatted."

"You got swatted because you wouldn't stop fighting me. If you want to discuss the other things with me you're welcome to, but the outcome might be more swatting, for everyone, including you. Is that something you want to try?"

"No, Adam," The words came grudgingly, but Evan knew Adam would if pushed.

"Good. Now," Adam looked around, "I have a feeling Ford needs to explain the rules to Guthrie again, just to make sure you are both on the same page. Evan, Daniel, you two can take this game upstairs and play in either of your rooms. Crane, you have school work to focus on. And one more thing, I'll ignore the tattling, but there'll be no cussing. If I hear one cuss word, I don't care who it is, the soap will come out. Is that clear?"

Evan was the only one who responded verbally, but everyone nodded, including Crane.

"Damn, it's cold outside!" the door flew open and Brian stepped in. When all his younger brothers started to giggle he looked up in surprise. "What?"

"Guess you've got your first victim, Adam," Daniel said gleefully. "Are you gonna?"

"Is he gonna what?" Brian hadn't even realized he'd sworn and was utterly confused.

"Wash your mouth out," Evan laughed.

"He can try," Brian hung up his coat, "But we both know I'm stronger. I'll kick his butt if he tries." But he turned around with a more serious expression, "I shouldn't have said that though. Didn't even realize. Guess that's more money for the swear jar."

"Yup," Adam nodded.

"Not fair," Evan pouted. "You just said you didn't care who it was."

"Come on," Crane shook his head, "Did you seriously think he'd wash Brian's mouth out? That's silly."

"He would you," Evan retorted.

"Well," Crane turned a little red, "I haven't exactly proven to be very mature lately. So I can't blame him for not treating me like an adult. But I don't swear usually, anyway."

"Alright, Daniel, Evan, up you go." Adam released Evan and the two boys took their game and made their way upstairs. "And Ford and Guthrie, make sure you play a bit more quietly, or you play upstairs too."

"Yes, sir," the two nodded dutifully while Adam walked over to the sofa.

"You're a bit hard on yourself, kiddo, I'm very proud of the way you've handled your punishment so far. You haven't pouted, you haven't argued, not really. You've accepted it very maturely. I know it was hard when I took your brothers to town yesterday to spend aunt Christina's Christmas money and you had to stay behind with Brian, having to make do with Brian's cooking instead of lunch at Marie's."

"Hey!" Brian protested, "I'll have you know I made us a pretty nice peanut butter and jelly sandwich!"

Every year, their great aunt Christina, their dad's now 88 year old aunt who lived in Texas, would send them all her Christmas wishes with some money for each of the boys. They were her only living relatives and although they never saw each other, she always called on their birthdays and always thought of them at Christmas. Adam didn't allow himself to wonder how much longer she would remember or worse, how much longer she'd be around.

"It was a good sandwich, but you're right, it wasn't easy," Crane admitted. In fact, it had been even harder to know that Brian, too, had to miss out because of him. It would have been better if he'd been allowed to stay home alone, but he wasn't.

Adam couldn't help tousling his brother's hair, "And at church I also heard some of your old school friends ask you to come over and that can't have been easy either."

The 18-year-old swallowed, "It was hard. But I know I deserve it."

"We all make mistakes. It's how we handle ourselves afterwards that matters." He nodded at Crane's empty mug, "Want some more chocolate?"

"I don't think I could drink another chocolate if you forced me to. Coffee is another matter though."

Brian immediately jumped in, "Me too! I'll go and make some. Might toss in some more p&j sandwiches for everyone too."

"I wouldn't mind one," Adam admitted. "How much of your reading did you get done so far?"

"This is the seventh and I still have three to go."

"Are you seriously telling me you've read almost seven novels in less than two weeks?"

Crane shrugged. He'd pushed himself up to a sitting position during the argument, but was still holding his book, "When it's all you're allowed to do during the day…at least when I'm reading I get to escape the house, if only in my own mind."

"Hmm," Adam grinned, "Maybe I should have made you work with us after all. Don't want you day dreaming here."

"Just say the word and I'll put this down," Crane's hopeful eyes nearly made Adam give in, but he knew it was too early. And if he was honest, he really liked the idea that Crane was starting the next semester ahead of the game.

"Nice try, buddy," the oldest McFadden sat down as well. "Aren't you afraid you'll forget the important details?"

"Not really," Crane leaned back, "I've been taking notes on everything I've read. I've got a notebook full of notes already. I'm sure I can write essays on each and every one of them by the time we get the assignments."

"Good, so time well spent then."

"Yes, Adam, time well spent" Crane couldn't help the eye roll, but fortunately for him, Adam just looked around at the opening to the kitchen where Brian appeared.

"Coffee's brewing," Brian was carrying a tray with the remainder of the Christmas baking. They always seemed to bake enough to feed an orphanage and were eating squares till the new year. He walked over to the younger boys and offered them a cookie and some lemonade, before going to the sofa and putting the tray down on the coffee table.

"Brian…." Guthrie's tone betrayed he had a request to make.

"What is it, Guth?"

"Will you go sledding with us?"

"Now you mean?"

"Yeah, pleeeaaase…."

Brian sighed, "I just got in from the cold, kiddo, I'm trying to thaw out here."

"It's boring playing inside all day."

"No one said you had to stay inside all day, did they?" Brian glanced at Adam for confirmation.

"I suggested staying inside where it's warm for now. It really is freezing outside," Adam shrugged. "That doesn't mean you weren't allowed to, Guthrie."

"I wanna go outside now. I'm bored with this game." Guthrie still had trouble with the concept of losing and he'd lost twice in a row now, which meant he was at risk of getting very moody.

"We can go build a snowman," Ford suggested, but that was shot down.

"That's for little kids I wanna go sledding. Or play fort." The previous year the older boys had built snow forts in the yard and they'd divided up in teams to have a snow ball fight.

"We need all of us to do that."

"So?" Guthrie wasn't discouraged by Ford's words. "We'll get everyone."

"We also need more snow for that, buddy," Brian knew he had to be the voice of reason. Even if there was enough snow, he knew most of them weren't in the mood to go out in the cold. But there wasn't enough snow. At least not around the house. There was more higher in the mountains, but he wasn't taking them that far out today. "They've predicted more snow this weekend, I bet we can do it in a few days. Might even get old Crane here to come out as well."

Crane looked at Adam as if to say 'May I?' and Adam just laughed, "Well, if he's ready to have his butt kicked…or rather….ready for a snow bath…."

"Bring it on, brother!" Crane's voice betrayed excitement that the older teen wouldn't normally show. "You may have to be ready for a nice freezing snow bath yourself."

"We'll see.."

"So can we?" Guthrie insisted.

"Yeah can we?" Ford was all excited now too.

"In a few days. Just keep an eye on the snow. We need a lot of snow to build two forts," Brian reminded them. "But I'll play cards with you. Or another game."

But they never got to playing another game. At that moment the sound of a loud crash came from upstairs followed by yelling. The next second Brian and Adam headed for the stairs. Brian had the advantage, because Adam had been sitting, so he was the first to reach the source of the noise in the room Evan shared with Ford and Guthrie.

Evan's bed was still unmade with the quilt all bunched up in the middle. Next to it was a record in two pieces. The two boxing figures were also clearly broken and the pieces scattered around the room. Evan and Daniel were rolling on the floor, fighting. Evan, although the younger of the two, seemed to be having the upper hand. But then, he seemed the angriest too. Neither older brother could make sense of what the two were yelling at each other, although they could understand the insults, but the sight of two brothers in a real fight (rough housing was a common thing in a household of 7 guys) and the broken items was enough for each to grab a younger brother by the scruff of their necks and pull them apart. Not that they let themselves be pulled apart without a struggle.

"Let me go!" Evan yelled.

"I don't think so, buddy," Brian tightened his hold on the boy's torso. "not if letting you go means you'll strangle your own brother."

"He deserves it!"

"Do not!" Daniel protested as he tried to lunge at Evan, in vain, as Adam had a good hold on him. "I didn't do anything you didn't do as well. It's not my fault!"

"It IS!"

"Is not!"

"I don't care whose fault what is…you're NOT fighting!" Brian shook Evan a little, "Do you understand?"

"I just wanna…"

"You're not going to do anything, except tell me what happened," Adam added in a firm tone, "and Daniel is not going to interrupt."

"He broke my new Kenny Rogers!"

"I did not!"

"Daniel!" It was Adam's turn to do some shaking, "You'll get your turn after Evan is finished. Open your mouth and I won't listen to your side of the story."

Daniel wanted to say something, badly, but after a long hesitation he finally nodded.

"Okay, Evan, start talking."

"I just told you. He broke my record."

"Did he just pick up it up and break it?" Brian asked, trying to sound as neutral as possible, even though he couldn't imagine any of them to do something this mean.

"No, but he broke it." Evan still sounded angry, but it was now mixed with frustration.

"How did it get broken?" Adam asked, sensing, just like Brian, that there was more to the story.

"It just did." Now Evan simply sounded sullen and it was Adam's cue to move to the next teen.

"Okay, lost your chance to tell me what really happened," Adam had no patience for this type of discussion and they knew it. "Daniel, your turn."

"We were playing with the boxing set and we decided it was kinda stupid. It wasn't real boxing, just pushing buttons and eh…" Daniel colored a little knowing how his older brothers felt about willful destruction of things, "Well…it was more fun using them as weapons between us two."

"You destroyed the game together," Adam's tone was terse and both boys cringed.

"Yeah…sorry…" Daniel looked down.

"But that still doesn't explain how the single got broken," Brian glanced at the bed with Kenny Rogers' The Gambler was now a sad reminder of the hit.

"Cause it was underneath the quilt and we didn't know. Or I didn't know and Evan'd forgotten." At Daniel's admission Brian's heart broke a little for the other teen. While they'd had their fun with the unwanted boxers, ready to break that game to pieces, they had unwillingly broken Evan's new record. The boy had spent a good chunk of his Christmas money on it and hadn't had much chance to even play it yet. And now he'd never be able to. Brian immediately realized who Evan was really mad at and it wasn't Daniel at all. Before he could see something, though, Adam already spoke up.

"Well, that was your own fault then. That's what you get for not tidying your room like I told you a million times."

Brian felt the young teen in his arms shudder. "Adam…."

"No, Brian, don't you go defending him. And don't you dare spend your own money replacing what he destroyed. You two played rough. This is the price."

It was a high price to pay, Brian felt. Judging from the trembling he felt Evan thought the price was too high.

"I'm sorry, Evan," Daniel offered, "I really didn't know. If I'd known I would have warned you."

"If you two hadn't decided to destroy a perfectly good toy, nothing would have happened either," Adam lectured, "Aside from other things that could be broken in the process, this thing was broken. Destroyed. For no good reason. Last year you begged to get this for your birthday, Evan. And earlier today you two seemed to be having fun with it. Can't imagine what brought on this sudden change of heart. And even if you didn't like it anymore, someone else might have. I know Guthrie still likes it. And if he didn't want it, it could have gone to charity. There's always poor people who would love to get a toy for their kids. And you two just destroy it! That's not how you were raised. I'm very disappointed in you two. Very disappointed."

Brian was still holding on to Evan, but not because he was afraid the boy would attack Daniel. No, he was pretty much holding him up. Brian didn't have to see Evan's face to know the boy was crying. Daniel wasn't exactly crying, but if Adam's words didn't cut through him, Evan's tears did. And Adam just continued to lecture on.

"Well, you're not getting money to replace that record. Or that game. Nothing. You'll just have to do without. You clearly don't deserve to have something nice." Finally, Brian's dagger look and Evan's tears penetrated Adam's rant and the man shut up. "Look, I know you didn't need to hear me tell you all that. But it really is hard for me to watch you destroy something when there's so little money to spare as it is. But I know you'll be much more careful from now on. Doubt you'll ever do something like this again."

Evan shook his head and Daniel followed suit. "We won't, Adam," the latter assured. "I still have some money left from aunt Christina's money. Can I give that to Evan?"

Evan looked up hopefully and Adam sighed. He wanted to say yes, but he felt a lesson had to be learned here. "Maybe in a little while. But not now."

"I don't want Daniel to sacrifice his own present anyway," a teary Evan said. "Sorry I got so mad."

"It's okay. It was a rotten thing to happen."

"Well…." Adam glanced at Brian, but as oldest it was his call anyway, "enough said about the act of destruction. Losing your new record is punishment enough. The fight, however…"

"Aw Adam," Daniel pleaded, "Evan didn't mean to get so mad. He was just so disappointed. And I just defended myself."

"He didn't mean to get so mad, but he did it anyway. He saw red and started punching. And you got mad that he accused you and you were perfectly willing to do some hitting yourself. That about right?" Adam had let go of Daniel only to turn him around and lift his chin with one hand, forcing the boy to look him in the eye.

"I guess," Daniel admitted and Evan just nodded.

"And what's the usual consequence for really fighting?" Adam pressed.

"Ah come on, Adam," Daniel looked sick and Evan didn't look much better. For the younger of the two, the guilt for getting Daniel in trouble too, was added to his own guilt.

"No, no 'come on, Adam', Dan'l," Brian finally spoke up. Part of him felt Adam could let this go since he felt the boys had learned their lesson already, but the other part, the more rational one, knew that they had to follow through on threats and promises. "You both made some choices today that led you to this position. You knew the rules. You chose to disobey. So you answer Adam's question."

The boy kicked at the floor with his foot, but it was Evan who finally murmured, "You whip our butts."

"Well, not exactly whip, but close enough." Adam appreciated that none of them actually wanted to use the word spanking.

"Yeah well…." Daniel fell silent. He really didn't want to be spanked. Of all the things to be spanked for, this really felt stupid.

"I know you two probably don't think it was a big deal, but you know how we feel about fighting. Sure, it's a part of growing up. Sure, if you're attacked you're allowed to fight back, if there is no other way. But you can't just use your fists to solve your problems all the time. And more importantly, you two are brothers. Nothing between you can be that bad that you have to use your fists."

"We know," Evan nodded miserably. He didn't like it, but unlike Daniel he'd already accepted that this was leading to time over either Adam's or Brian's lap.

"Good, so you'll appreciate the time you'll get to think about that till dinner. In your rooms."

Two heads shot up to look at Adam. Brian almost chuckled at their confused looks. "You mean no…."

"I mean exactly what I said, Danny. So scoot…" with a firm swat to the butt Adam sent Daniel in the direction of his own room. "I'll call you when you can come down."

"And you….," Brian looked around the messy room they were standing in, "No reason you can't tidy while you're thinking. This place is a pig sty."

"It's not just my mess!"

Having watched Daniel leave the room, Adam now stood in front of Evan, "Do you still want a spanking?"

"No!" The word sounded disgusted.

"Then can the attitude!"

Swallowing his pride Evan nodded, "Yes, sir."

"Good, now clean up your own mess while you're in here anyway. Like Daniel, I'll call you when you can come down."

A miserable Evan watched his older brothers leave the room and shut the door before he sank down on his bed and looked at the broken record. It wasn't like him to cry over something like this, but he had really waited to buy this. He'd liked the lyrics from the first moments he'd heard them on the radio. Most likely because it coincided with playing poker with Tony from school and a couple of their buddies. The buy had been something of an impulse buy. Up till then he'd been perfectly happy listening to it on the radio.

However, his tears had not been brought on by a piece of broken vinyl. He just couldn't believe that he'd actually been this stupid. He'd gotten so caught up in the game with the boxers that he'd forgotten everything else. And when he'd found out the single was broken he could have kicked himself. The money he'd spent on it, could have been spent on something much more useful. Something for Diablo. Something for riding. Anything. So not only had he wasted money on something he didn't really need or really want, but he'd then wasted it by breaking the thing he'd spent it on. And he'd broken it by being stupid. And then blamed his brother. And got them both in trouble. The list of stupid decisions just didn't end.

On the other side of the hall way Daniel had found a spot in the window, sitting on the window sill, one leg dangling towards the floor, looking outside. It wasn't so much that he hated being in his room. On the contrary, he liked spending time in his room. He often chose to escape to his room to work on some lyrics or play the guitar. But when he was send to his room, everything changed. All of a sudden he hated being here. He kicked the wall with his right foot. He was mad that he'd allowed himself to fight his brother. After their parents died, he'd gone through a tough year where everything seemed to push his buttons and not a week went by without a fight, usually started by himself. Thankfully, the principal had been understanding and although Daniel hadn't appreciated the counseling sessions right away, he'd learned a lot from them and had come to look forward to them. Still, despite the long way he'd come in handling his temper, every now and then it flared up. Maybe he was genetically burdened. Only Crane seemed to use words instead of his fists, although Daniel knew for a fact that Crane, too, had been in a fight or two growing up.

So what bothered Daniel most was that he'd lost his temper when Evan accused him. And he felt guilty. He felt so bad for Evan. Evan was the first brother under him and he always felt responsible for him. To see his brother cry had cut right through him.

Slowly, Daniel picked up his guitar and started to softly play The Gambler. In his head, though, he was quickly rewriting the lyrics.

"I never know how to handle

Know what to tell you

Know what to say when things

Get out of hand

I only know that I'm sorry

I never want to hurt you

Don't want to lash out when I'm feeling mad"

It was funny how he could put his feelings to music but could never voice them in a regular conversation. It frustrated him, but Crane had told him he should be grateful. So many people had no way to voice to their feelings at all, at least Daniel had this way. So Daniel tried to be grateful, but it wasn't easy. So he changed the lyrics again:

"You gotta know when to be patient

Know when to push through

Know when to speak your mind

When to shut up

You never learn these lessons

While you're looking out the window

You gotta fall flat on your face, boy

Pick yourself up"

Downstairs Brian had poured them some coffee and the three oldest were gathered around the fireplace. Daniel's voice reached their ears and they could hear he wasn't singing the regular lyrics to the song, but neither of them could really make out the words he was singing to himself. At least, not at first, but the second time the boy picked up the volume and ended up belting out the last two lines. It made the older brothers smile.

"Well, sounds like he isn't too upset about being confined to his room," Brian took a sip of coffee and put his mug down, "Normally he sulks more."

Crane grinned, "As soon as he plays the guitar he's fine, haven't you noticed yet?"

"We'll hear at least five different versions before dinner, I'm sure," Adam got up and stoked up the fire, "At least they're not fighting anymore."

"Adam?" Guthrie and Ford had managed to play quietly for a bit, a little shocked by the fighting upstairs, "Why did Daniel and Evan fight?"

Without a hesitation Adam walked over to Guthrie and picked him up, glad the boy was still small enough to be lifted in his arms like that, "Brothers fight, you know that. But that doesn't mean they don't love each other. You know that too, right?"

Guthrie nodded, "Uh huh, like when you and Brian fought when he didn't come home till almost morning and you said you didn't care if he was up all night, he'd better be in church."

Brian closed his eyes to block out the thought that Guthrie had heard that conversation. Adam just said, "I guess you heard that, huh?"

"You two were real loud."

"I didn't hear it," Ford piped up.

"Thank God," Brian whispered and Crane hid a smile. Brian continued out loud, "Sorry we woke you up, little man."

"I didn't wake up till you told Adam to go to…well, that word I'm not allowed to say."

Adam nodded, "And don't you go repeating it."

Brian made a mental note to watch his language. He'd been spouting some cuss words whenever he was frustrated or thought he and Adam were alone. You'd think he'd learned his lesson about forgetting how many younger ears were listening, but he still hadn't. But no more. Besides, he was running out of money by the rate he was going.

"I won't, Adam. But that's what you meant, right? That you still love Brian."

"That's what I mean, buddy," Adam agreed and buried his head in Guthrie's hair for a moment. It wasn't something they often said, but he figured he'd better now, "I love him. He loves me. We're all good. Just sometimes we blow up. And we shouldn't. We need to work on our tempers."

"I will, Adam. I won't yell at Ford no more. Not even when he says I'm cheating."

"You didn't know you were cheating," Ford consoled, "So I'm not mad."

"Good, I don't like it when you boys fight," Adam reached out with his free hand and pulled Ford up, "brothers need to look out for each other. Have each other's backs. That's what mom and dad always wanted and now that I'm older I know what they meant."

"Took you all those years, Adam? Wow, no wonder you failed comprehensive reading in…"

But Crane didn't get to finish that sentence as Brian had picked up one of the cushions from the sofa and started hitting Crane's head with it, "See? We got each other's backs! I'll always stand up for my brother."

"Not exactly what I meant, but I'll take it…come on, boys," Putting Guthrie down, all three of them picked up cushions as well and within seconds there was a full fight going on, a pillow fight, that is. After a while it wasn't exactly clear who was hitting whom, but that didn't really matter.

T.B.C.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm overwhelmed with all the reviews! Thank you all so much. And I have to apologize for taking this long in posting chapter 3. It wasn't written yet and the holidays kinda got in the way. But I have a feeling you won't have to wait quite this long for chapter 4.

Hope this was worth the wait.

Chapter 3

"Evan, duck!" A snowball flew through the air with a speed that would certainly knock Evan's hat off his head if the boy didn't duck, but thanks to Crane he was able to duck just in time to avoid the collision with the powdery, yet icy cold projectile.

"Dang it, I coulda had it!" Evan was scrambling to make new snowballs.

"Yeah, Crane, we coulda had it!" Guthrie was on the ground with his back against the wall of snow and handed Crane more snowballs to throw. "Maybe I should run next time. I bet I can make it."

"I'm faster," Evan disagreed.

"But I'm smaller," Guthrie argued. "It's harder to hit something small."

"You're not that small, bud," Crane laughed, but the second he saw Ford's orange woolen hat pop up over the other wall he threw another ball in that direction. As the ball hit target it send snow flying in the air and they heard the satisfying 'HEY!' from Ford. Of course, the other side immediately retaliated by a barrage of snowballs their way, but they all hit the wall.

"They're getting us…they're getting us…," Guthrie urged his brothers on, "we gotta reta…reta-something..."

"Retaliate," Crane waited patiently until the barrage slowed down. "No, we don't. They're wasting snowballs and energy throwing them at the wall. You can tell they're running out now and we've got a whole pile. So we'll just wait until they try again…"

"Bet they'll send Daniel over again," Evan was going over the previous strategies their brothers on the other side of the yard had tried in order to capture the flag without getting pelted. Each fort had a flag on it and the goal was to grab it and get it safely back to your own fort without getting hit. Adam was referee and was sitting on the porch with a cup of coffee. He looked pleased with his role. Far too pleased. To both Brian and Crane it seemed like their brother was getting out of this far too easily and unbeknownst to each other, they already had plans to ensure Adam would not reach the warm inside of the house without a good soaping.

"I'm not sure, they might send Ford. Ford is fast…," Crane mused as he kept listening to what was happening on the other side of the wall.

"Of Brian's going this time," Guthrie grinned, "He's the only one who hasn't tried it yet."

Crane chuckled softly, "He just might this time. He thinks he's fast, but he's not fast enough."

"And he's big," Guthrie nodded, "Big target right?"

"Very big target," Evan piled up the projectiles, ready to get going again.

"Whoah, Guth," suddenly Crane noticed what Guthrie was doing. "You're making them way too firm. If you press the snow together like that the balls become too hard. You'll end up with ice balls and you'll really hurt someone."

"But it's easier to throw them when they're harder, Crane," Guthrie looked at his pile. "I can't throw as hard as you can."

"Then you'll have to work on your arm, but you can't risk hurting your brothers or anyone with ice balls. You just can't."

"I don't wanna hurt no one, Crane!"

"Anyone…I know, kiddo, you're fine," Crane had tried a few other ones and felt they passed the test. "It's just this one. The rest you can use. Hey…" he whispered, "they've stopped. Bet they're making new ones now…" He carefully raised himself up a little to glance over the edge of the wall of their fort. "Okay, Guthrie, let's try something else. Instead of Evan running…you crawl…stay close to the ground and head for the bushes first, then the barn, then the fort. Your coat is white, so they may not see you…" Guthrie nodded excitedly and started to crawl as quietly as possible towards where Crane had pointed.

"Now, Evan…" Crane addressed the other boy, "It's up to us to have his back. Any second now they'll start throwing again. I think Guthrie's right. Brian's going this time and he'll rely on Ford and Daniel to cover his back and distract us. And we have to make sure they'll aim away from Guthrie…so you have to act like you keep trying to take off for a run on this side, so pop your head around the wall every now and then while still trying to get some snowballs out…and I'll try to aim for Brian. "

Crane's prediction was right, the other side didn't see Guthrie reach the tree and by the time the 8-year-old was safely behind it, Brian appeared and immediately took off. Unfortunately for their brothers, Crane had a pretty good aim. One wouldn't guess from his academic scholarship and the way he usually preferred books over sport, but like most boys, Crane had played some baseball and he actually had a pretty good arm. So while Ford and Daniel constantly tried to hit Evan's hat as the boy raised up as if he was about to take off as well, sometimes even trying to step away from the fort completely, Crane aimed for his older brother. The rule was that after three hits you had to return to your fort and Crane was at two when Brian dove behind the old water well. Now it was only a matter of waiting him out. From the corner of his eye he noticed that Guthrie was behind the barn now and would need some distraction to make it to the 'enemy's flag'. "You'll have to try and make a run for it so they won't see Guth, buddy…"

"No problem!" Evan grinned and took off running. Of course, it didn't take long for him to be hit square in the face and then the chest, but he kept going hoping Guthrie would make it. Crane, in the meantime, kept an eye on the water well and the second Brian popped his head around the edge a snowball hit him.

"Da…..dang it!" A disgruntled Brian was about to turn to scramble to his fort when a loud whoop rang through the crisp air.

"GOT IT!" Guthrie triumphantly waved the little flag in the air. "They didn't even see me coming!" The young boy was jumping up and down with his flag as Evan and Crane ran over and lifted him in the air. They couldn't quite lift him on both their shoulders as Crane was quite a bit taller than Evan, but upon Crane's shoulders with Evan jumping around them, they made quite the party.

"Hey, the referee hasn't called the game yet," Brian protested, "Adam? Did they really win?"

"Well, he has the flag and he didn't get hit even once," Adam pointed out the obvious.

"But he didn't even run!" Daniel objected, "We woulda seen him!"

"Would have, but yes, he crawled. I saw," Adam agreed.

"See? So they didn't win!" Brian glared at Crane.

"Did win!" Guthrie's enthusiasm knew no bounds, "You just don't like that we tricked you!"

Adam laughed and stepped off the porch heading over to them, "I think he got you there, brother. There's nothing in the rules that said you had to run. Just that you had to get the flag without being hit three times. That's it. And he did. I declare team Crane the winner. Team Brian has to do the dishes."

"Not fair…."

"More than fair, Brian," Adam slapped Crane, Evan and Guthrie on the back, "well played."

"No, I meant…." Brian had picked something up from the ground, "That it's not fair that you weaseled your way out of playing knowing it meant you didn't have to do any dishes…"

"Yeah…sitting up there all nice and pretty," Crane had swung Guthrie to the ground, "We wouldn't want you missing out on all the fun, Adam…you're our brother, we want you to enjoy yourself too…"

"Oh but I can easily do without…it was fun watching…I promise…" Adam took a few steps back, holding up his hands as his brothers advanced.

"Get him, boys!" Brian yelled and they all launched the snowballs they had hidden behind their backs, at their oldest brother who tried to duck but couldn't escape the barrage.

"Oh you boys are so funny…That was fun…You had me, but now it's time to start dinner…yes?" Adam was brushing snow off his coat and pants as he spoke thinking that was it, but he was mistaken. Busy with the snow, he'd missed the exchange of unspoken words between mostly Brian and Crane, and before he'd finished speaking the two of them, closely followed by four more excited boys, had jumped him and wrestled him to the ground.

""Snow, boys…snow….lots of snow…we'll hold him!" Brian called out with a big grin on his face as his oldest brother struggled against the hold they had on him.

The younger boys didn't need to be told twice and started gathering as much snow as they could, rubbing it in Adam's face and inside his coat as the man sputtered protests. "I'll get you for this…especially you two," Adam looked at Brian and Crane who were laughing their heads off. They were laughing a little too much as Adam managed to free himself and rub snow in Brian's face.

Soon the McFadden brothers were one laughing, wet pile of snowy mess and finally they all just leaned against the porch rail or the old well, exhausted from laughing and running and wet from the snow. It was Adam's cue to get a bit more serious, "I think we need to get in some nice warm clothes and have something hot to drink before we'll freeze to death."

"COCOA!" Guthrie cheered and would have ran inside, dripping wet snow as he went, if Brian hadn't grabbed him by the waist.

"Oh no you don't. I have no intention of washing that floor today and I doubt any of you do." Ruffling Guthrie's hair Brian let him go. "Go in through the laundry room and get undressed there. There's a full load of dry stuff in the dryer. Should be enough for everyone to get into something clean and warm." The laundry room had a door to the outside and also served as a mudroom. Their mum had loved to hang the laundry outside in the summer and this way she had easy access to the yard.

Later that day, after the younger boys had gone to bed, the oldest three sat in the living room around the fire. Each had a beer in their hand and if the younger brothers would see the bowl of chips on the table they would cry that it wasn't fair, that there really were parties after bedtime. But fact was, this was very unusual. They were celebrating Crane's last night at home. Not that Crane was feeling like it was anything remotely resembling a party. He felt the beer and chips were distractions from the real purpose of their little sit-down for a chat: a final lecture before leaving. He didn't think a lecture was necessary. After all, he'd been at his best behavior all Christmas break. Adam had been overbearing with his 'I'll do the taking care of here, which includes you'- attitude. It was hard being grounded and he hated not being allowed to help at all, not a single dish had been washed by him, and he was still heartbroken about the loss of trust he'd caused. On top of all that, he hadn't been allowed near a phone so hadn't talked to June since that one phone call that horrible night after Adam had dragged his butt home. He missed her voice. He missed the way she made him feel. He missed how she could always get him to laugh. He missed their discussions, their arguments. He missed her. And with every minute spent away from her, he missed her more.

"Are you even listening, Crane?" Adam tapped Crane's knee and Crane looked up, startled.

"Of course," the answer was automatic, but not completely truthful and he corrected himself, "I was…honest…"

Adam rolled his eyes, "I swear, if I hear that word one more time from one of you, I'm just gonna take it as an admission of guilt and start smacking."

"But I was."

"You were, and you weren't."

Brian hid a grin by taking a swig from his beer bottle.

Crane ducked his head, "I was to start with, but it's hard. Adam, I've heard it all. I know how stupid I've been and how disap…"

"You were NOT stupid!" There was another tap, but a little higher and definitely a lot harder.

Crane rubbed the spot on his leg that Adam had just swatted. "Sorry. I meant, I know I made some decisions I didn't think through completely."

"Sounds stupid to me. But not you, just the decisions and actions." Brian observed.

"I don't like that word," Adam lectured, "And I don't want to hear it. Not from him, not from you, not from anyone!"

"I know," Brian nodded at Crane, "But you and he are on the same page, Adam. I think there's been enough lecturing. It's not like you to keep going on about it. Normally, you get it all out right away."

"I'm not angry anymore, but we have to go over some ground rules," Adam countered and Brian nodded.

"So, go over them instead of the entire lecture you gave him over two weeks ago."

Crane had to admit he liked it how Brian was sticking up for him. It never crossed his mind that maybe Adam and Brian had talked their strategy through. "I have to come home every weekend."

"Yup," Adam's answer was simple, but led to another question.

"So every Friday afternoon I head home and go back on Sunday."

"Well…,"

When Adam's voice trailed off a little, Crane prompted it, "Not? I mean…that's the weekend, right?"

"Not quite." Adam leaned forward, resting his arms on his knees, beer between both hands, "I said you were to come back immediately after your last class of the week. As to going back on Sunday, well, that sort of depends on whether you have classes on Monday."

The world just got a little bit dimmer than it already was for Crane. He struggled to keep his emotions in check. "So…so if I…"

"If you only have classes on Wednesday, you'll head for Davis on Tuesday late afternoon and will be back within twenty-four hours."

"God…"

"I'm sure you'll have more days of classes, but that's the deal. When will you have your schedule?"

Crane rubbed the back of his neck, "Should have it tomorrow."

"Then you'll call me tomorrow evening and we'll go over it."

"Okay," Crane sounded miserable and that was because he felt miserable. "How about the rest of the week? I mean…" He didn't want to ask if there were limitations on his movements when he was at Davis. He sure wasn't going to put that thought in Adam's mind if he could avoid it. It was bad enough as it was.

"The rest of the week? Well, you'll go to class, you study…"

"I think," Brian had stayed quiet, per agreement, but he could tell Adam didn't understand and he couldn't blame Crane for not wanting to voice his thoughts, but he knew what would be on his own mind if he'd been in Crane's shoes. "Crane wants to know whether he's still grounded while at Davis. Of course, he doesn't want to voice that, for fear of putting the idea in your head, but I think he fails to realize that the question is a bit silly. There's no way you could enforce that."

"He could by trust," But even as Crane whispered the words the teen knew the response to that. It didn't come. Adam wasn't about to use the trust-card at this point. He wanted Crane to work on regaining it, not keep on reminding him he didn't have it. Of course going over these rules was doing just that, but it couldn't be helped.

"While at Davis you're free to do what you need or want to do. I mean it. I'm not going to monitor your every move there, even if I could. You'll have your classes, studying, your girlfriend, friends…get togethers, whatever. Even parties if there are any of those during the week." Crane didn't reply but he knew there would be few parties he'd be attending the next semester. "When you call tomorrow and know your schedule we'll plan a phone call each week, just to touch base. However, I don't want to get any reports, either academically or any other way, that you're doing things you shouldn't. Any bad report from a teacher, the dean, the police or anyone else I'm forgetting, or miss your scheduled phone call…and we'll have a repeat of what happened the day I had to come pick you up from the dean's office."

Crane blushed to his roots and ducked his head. "You won't have to do that."

"I hope so. But you're going to have to show me, kiddo."

"So," Brian took over, "basically, you just get to be a student when you're there. Just like the rest of your buddies. Keep your nose clean, keep your scholarship by getting those amazing marks you always get and mister smack-ready over there can forget about any of that. Got it?"

With a grateful smile to Brian, Crane nodded, "Got it. Loud and clear."

"Good," Brian grinned, "I bet you can't wait to get back and see your little lady-friend again."

Crane's face quickly colored red again, "Yeah well…"

Raising his bottle, Brian laughed, "Here's to girls!"

Adam raised his own beer, "Only you would make a toast like that."

"I'll drink to one, one girl's enough for me," Crane added his bottle to his brothers'.

When Crane finally made it upstairs, later than he'd been going to sleep the entire Christmas break, he figured Daniel would be long asleep. He was mistaken. When he quietly pushed the door open and slipped into the room the body in the other bed pushed itself up to rest on his elbow.

"You should be asleep, bud," Crane said softly, not wanting to alarm Adam or Brian that one of the brothers was still awake despite it being a school night.

"I know, but I wanted to talk to you."

"You can talk to me tomorrow. I'll be here until you leave." While talking, Crane slipped off his sweater and grabbed his pajama's.

"But everyone'll be there and they'll all want to say goodbye...," Daniel's voice trailed off.

Crane slipped on his pajama top and sat on his bed, "You make it sound like you won't see me till the summer. You do realize I'll be back in a couple of days, right?"

Daniel plucked on an invisible thread on his quilt, "I know. I feel like a really mean person, cause I know you wish you didn't have to, but I'm glad you do."

Crane let out a big sigh and walked over to the 14-year-old's bed to sit down next to Daniel. "You're not a bad person, Danny. I miss you too when I'm away. And part of me doesn't even mind that I have to come home every weekend. Just wish the circumstances were different, that it could be voluntary."

"I know, but there'll be parties you're missing and you won't get to talk to your girlfriend and you'll be on the bus for hours…and at home you're grounded anyway, so you can't do nothing."

"I can't do anything." Crane didn't need light to know Daniel rolled his eyes, "But you know what? I still get to spend time with you and Evan, and Ford, and Guthrie. Not to mention Brian and Adam. And that's not nothing, is it? In fact, it's a whole lot."

"I guess…" Daniel didn't sound convinced.

"I know. And I would hate not being missed. How awful would that be? To think that you were all dreading my home coming? That no one wanted me here?"

"That'd be silly."

"Silly maybe. But horrible, right?"

"Yeah."

"So don't you dare feel bad for being glad that I'll be home a lot. It only means you love me."

Daniel pulled a face, "You sound like a chick! Only girls say stuff like that."

"Maybe we should too. It's nice to hear sometimes, don't you agree?"

"Maybe, but it sounds weird."

"That's because we don't say it enough. But I do love you, little brother. And I'm glad I'll see you in a few days. And when I do I want to hear all about your first vocal lesson! And about school. And friends. And all the fun stuff. Promised?"

"Promise."

"Now," Crane got up and changed out of his jeans into the rest of his pajama's, "it's time to go to sleep. School tomorrow. For both of us."

"Yeah…school…" The word sounded like a curse, but Daniel stretched out under the covers again. "At least you'll get to sleep on the bus."

"Oh keep on dreaming." The bus was comfortable enough, but not that comfortable. And he still had some reading to do, but Crane could tell by Daniel's breathing that the boy was already drifting off and so he slipped under the covers too to get some much needed sleep himself.

* * *

"Adam?"

"Yes, Guthrie?" Adam looked up from his work. Brian, Ford and Evan were out in the barn and Guthrie was working on a project in the kitchen, giving Adam the opportunity to work on his favorite chore: the books. He sure missed Crane. Crane always handled the books and he was good at it. The boy was meticulous and that helped when you did this. Adam preferred the hands-on side of the business. Not that Crane wasn't good with that, it was just that Adam hated sitting behind a desk for hours and Crane didn't mind one bit. In fact, the boy seemed to enjoy the solitude and found peace in the work.

"I thought Daniel was getting a singing lesson."

"He is." Sonja had arrived half an hour ago and after a brief introduction in the kitchen, she and Daniel had retreated to the living room where the piano was.

"Then why isn't he singing?"

"I'm sure they'll get to that," Adam wasn't about to admit he had no idea how exactly a vocal lesson worked. He knew what happened at a baseball or a football training. But singing lessons? No McFadden had ever had a single singing lesson in their life. He wanted to simply trust the young lady to know what she was doing, but the sounds coming from the other room did little to convince him his trust was founded.

"It sounds like…I don't know…like he's trying to become a snake," Guthrie couldn't imagine what the hissing sound had to do with singing and frankly, neither could Adam.

"I know, buddy…," Adam nodded his head in the direction of Guthrie's notebook, "you have your own work to focus on."

"Yes, Adam," Guthrie dutifully bowed his head over his work again, but he kept listening to the sounds from the living room.

Out in the living room, Daniel was pretty much thinking the same thing. At least, at first. It felt like an exercise in holding your breath. He had to blow out air, trying to make one gulp last as long as possible, while blowing out a steady stream on the sound of an 's'. At first he didn't really get far and Sonja had explained that was because he wasn't consciously using his diaphragm. Then she showed him how to change his breathing.

"Here, feel my stomach…" and she took his hand and placed it on her stomach. His initial reaction was to blush deeply and he felt extremely awkward and self-conscious. He hadn't touched a girl in…as in…well…he couldn't remember ever touching a girl's stomach! Not since mom had taken his little hand and placed it on her stomach when she was pregnant with Guthrie. He could clearly remember the odd sensation feeling his little brother (even though it could have been a girl, Daniel had always been convinced it would be a boy) kick against his hand. But that had been mom. This was a girl. A real girl.

But suddenly he could feel her stomach expand when she took a breath and then very slowly almost deflate when she hissed. And she managed to hiss for a very, very long time. At least three times as long as Daniel had. "How'd you do that?"

"Diaphragm," She grinned. "try it. Put one hand on your chest and the other lower, on your stomach…right under your ribs," he moved his second hand lower, "And breath in through your nose…push against your hand…see!" And she was right, when he focused on it, his air seemed to go to his stomach.

"I thought air went to your lungs."

"It does. Your diaphragm is the muscle that helps get the air in and out of your lungs. You always use it, but when you know how to use it, it helps you with your singing. I can tell you the theory, but it's much better to experience it. Faster too. When you put your hands like that, you can actually feel the muscle. You can also feel it when you put your hands in your side. Try it. And make an 's' again. Keep pushing against your hands."

He tried it and found that he could, indeed, make the sound last longer. "Wow…"

"It's like any other muscle: it gets stronger when you train it every day. Do it again, but now make sure to leave a bit of air for one last blow, like you blow out a candle…." Now, she placed her hands in his side and for a moment Daniel thought he'd faint, but he didn't and after a second he took a breath and did as she said, pushing against her hands as he let the air in and holding the tension in that muscle as he slowly hissed. Then, as he felt he was close to getting out of air, he blew out an invisible candle.

"That's weird," He commented.

"But do you realize how much longer you could make your air last? And you'll find it gets better the more you practice. So I want you to do this exercise every day. I don't care if your brothers thinks it's funny. It's the basic training you have to do daily if you want to be a singer."

"But don't you have to sing too?" Between some exercises that had felt more like warming up to play ball and these weird breathing exercises, the boy was starting to wonder if he would even utter a single note this lesson.

Sonja laughed at his impatience. "Yes, you get to sing too. Don't worry. Have you played sports?"

"Sure…" In the teenager's mind it was a dumb question.

"Just humor me…how does training start?"

"With a warm up."

"Why?"

"So you don't get injuries so easily."

"If you sing without properly warming up your vocal instrument, not just your vocal chords, but as a singer your body is your instrument, inside and out, not only is the result not as good, but you risk injuring your vocal chords. But I promise you, you'll sing better too. So let's try some scales and then we'll work on a song you like."

And with that, Sonja sat down behind the piano and started playing scales he had to repeat vocally.

"Relax your jaw…" Daniel tried to relax his jaw, but it wasn't easy considering he was trying to keep the tension in his stomach. "No tension anywhere. Your shoulders have to be relaxed, your jaw, your neck, your face, your chest…just your diaphragm and your tongue….don't look like that, didn't you know your tongue is all muscles? When you sing you have to train those muscle too, but we'll get to that later."

Singing sounded very technical all of a sudden. But fortunately, after the warm up exercises and scales he got to work on one of his favorite songs and he found that the few things she was teaching him, already helped him.

"The sound is different." He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but he knew he missed something. "There's less…I don't know…"

"You mean the vibration?" She sang a note and made it vibrate.

"YES! That's what it sounds like usually."

"Well, it will still do that every once in a while, but your voice was vibrating because you didn't use your diaphragm to support it."

"But you just did it too."

"Well, there's another way you can create that vibration and it's a controlled way. Sometimes you'll want to use it. It's like giving emotion to something you want to say. But when you use it all the time, it'll get old. My technique allows me to use it when I want to, and leave it when I don't. You'll find that if you continue to train your diaphragm your voice will stop vibrating and instead give a steady, beautiful note. And then we can work on learning the other technique."

"Can't we do that now? I liked it when I did it on the last note…."

"Not for a little while. You need to do these exercises first. The breathing, the scales. And we'll work on this song for a while." She laughed, "Be glad, when I got my first vocal lesson I got this elderly lady who didn't allow me to sing for weeks. Just scales and vowels and consonants for pronunciation."

Daniel pulled a face, "And you kept going?"

"Well, she was sweet too and always had tea and cookies and after the first weeks I got to sing, but only classical music."

"You sing classical?"

"Yes, I do."

"Cool!"

"Really? I thought you'd hate that. If you want to, we can work on that too some time."

Daniel thought about it. There was an appeal in it, but then he thought about his brothers, "Maybe not just yet. I don't think my brothers could handle that."

It made her laugh again, "I bet they couldn't."

"What is it you sing?"

"Well, I like Mozart…"

"Can you sing a bit?"

"Sure…" She thought for a second and then she started playing something Daniel had never heard before.

"Luci care, luci belle

Cari lumi, amate stele

Date calma a questo core

Se per voi sospiro e moro

Idol mio, mio bel tesoro

Forza e sol del Dio d'amore

Forza sol del Dio d'amore"

A soft, single clapping sound caused her to turn around to see a dark-haired man in the doorway, wearing a red coat and a cowboy hat. He was slowly applauding her.


	4. Chapter 4

Happy New Year, everyone. Hope 2017 will be a good one. As usual, I'm incredibly grateful for all the reviews and interest in my story.

Hope you'll all like this one.

Chapter 4

Sonja wasn't a stranger to getting applause. She had been on stage quite a few times. This was different, however. For some reason, watching this stranger clap his hands made her feel all flustered. "I…I didn't know…I mean…I was…"

"You were singing." Brian was definitely good at stating the obvious. He also had enough experience with girls to notice her reaction and realize what had her all flustered. He would find it amusing if she wasn't so cute. She looked rather innocent and he felt a little sorry for her. After all, he was certainly not the type of guy she should fall for. "And quite nice too, if I may say so." He couldn't help himself. Flirting was almost second nature to him, especially if the girl was pretty.

"Thank you…eh.."

"That's Brian," Daniel introduced, "He's the second-oldest."

"Hmm Adam…Brian…Daniel," She giggled nervously, "if there was another brother whose name started with a C I'd think your parents did it on purpose."

"There is," Brian said evenly, "Crane. And then after Daniel there's Evan, Ford and Guthrie."

"No way!"

"Way."

Why did this man have to be so infuriatingly calm? Sonja wasn't used to people having this effect on her. "Okay…"

"I don't think they started out that way, but after Brian they thought it funny to continue," Daniel grinned, "And this is Sonja, my vocal coach."

"I had a feeling she was, why else would there be a lady in our living room singing like that?"

"Brian, you're really not funny," Daniel shook his head while rolling his eyes.

"I wasn't trying to be. And better watch the eye rolling, kiddo," Brian held out his hand to Sonja, "Nice to meet you, Sonja."

She took his hand and surprised him by giving him a firm handshake. Flustered girls didn't usually manage that, in his experience. "Nice to meet you too, Brian."

For some reason Daniel didn't like the way Brian was looking at her. This wasn't one of the girls he always went out with. This was his vocal coach. And she was nice. Real nice. "She was showing me what she normally sings. We did country and she taught me a lot."

"Good, I was afraid we'd have to listen to you sing in some foreign language from now on. And like some girl too," Brian teasingly tousled Daniel's hair, much to the teenager's disgust.

"I'm not a little kid like Guthrie, Brian," The teen pushed the offending hand away, causing Brian to look bemused.

"Didn't know you'd get all mad, kiddo," his apology fell on deaf ears, "So country eh?"

"Yes, country," Sonja had let go of Brian's hand, glad to have managed to do so without acting like a school girl. She tried to be the adult she considered herself to be at her ripe age of twenty. "Daniel worked hard today."

"I even have homework!" The grin on Daniel's face told Brian that in this case, the boy didn't mind homework.

"Are you gonna sing weird like that?" Guthrie had finally escaped Adam and made his way to the living room. "I couldn't even understand it."

"That was Italian," Sonja explained.

"Mozart wrote it," Daniel was only happy to boast his new knowledge.

"Who's Mozart?"

Daniel couldn't help another eye roll, "Don't you even know Mozart?"

"Hey watch it, kiddo," Brian's tone had a subtle but unmistaken change to it, "I warned you about rolling your eyes and there's no need to cop an attitude. I bet you had no idea who Mozart was when you were eight."

Being told off in front of Sonja really got Daniel's dander up, but he knew Brian well enough to know not to push now. Brian didn't get mad as easily as Adam did, but when he did you had better listen. And nothing got Brian more upset than the boys being mean to each other. He wasn't going to apologize and go all 'yes sir' with her there, though. "Guthrie knows I was only teasing, don't you, Guth? Mozart is a famous composer from about two hundred years ago. He was like a pop star."

"That didn't sound like pop music." Guthrie was looking puzzled.

"It was in the eighteenth century," Sonja agreed with Daniel, "I happen to love it, but you have to remember they didn't have the instruments we do and their music was different. The lyrics are pretty much the same though."

Guthrie still looked unconvinced, "It didn't sound like pop lyrics."

"That's because it was in Italian," Sonja felt better now that she was talking to the young boy instead of Brian and her confidence returned, "It's all about love. Isn't that what most pop lyrics are about too?"

Guthrie pulled a face, "Yeah, yuck!"

It caused the others to laugh. "You'll change your mind soon enough, Guth," Brian laughed and wrapped his arms around Guthrie from behind.

"Nuh uh," Guthrie shook his head, "Never."

Even Daniel had to laugh, "Are you willing to put money where your mouth is?"

"Don't you dare take that bet, Guth!" Brian warned as he tightened his hold on the boy a bit.

"I think Mozart would have understood, Guthrie," Sonja smiled at the young boy, "He was performing when he was your age and I bet he didn't like all the noble girls swooning over him."

"Girls swooned over him with this weird music?"

"Guthrie!" Daniel looked shocked, "Sonja really likes that. Me too, by the way. Some of it anyway."

"Sorry, to me it sounds weird." Guthrie shrugged and Brian agreed, although he didn't want to say it out loud.

"That's okay, classical music is an acquired taste," Sonja liked this young boy who was so open and honest. She wished people didn't lose that when they grew up.

"A what?"

"She means it has to grow on you," Daniel explained, but that didn't help Guthrie and his face made that clear.

"You'll like it more when you listen to it more often and learn about it," Brian took over and found the boy nodding in his arms.

"Like veggies," Guthrie said, "but I still don't like Brussel sprouts no matter how often I have to eat them."

"Well, I think Brussel sprouts are the exception," Sonja agreed and added conspiratorial tone, "I don't like them either."

"Really?"

"Really!"

"Smashing!" Although Brian and Adam were convinced it wasn't a good idea to tell the boys if they didn't like something themselves, to the 8-year-old it felt like a validation of his feelings. He still knew he'd have to eat them, but it helped knowing not every adult liked them either.

"Well, I better get going. I have some studying of my own to do," Sonja started gathering her things, "Daniel, I'll see you same time next week. And in the meantime, keep working on those exercises."

"I will!" The boy was already looking forward to next week and vowed to himself to work as hard as he could. He sure didn't want to disappoint this girl.

"You're leaving?" Adam appeared in the door way.

"Ah Adam, yes, I am…thanks again for this opportunity! And Daniel is a joy to teach. He's very talented…of course, my teachers would tell me you shouldn't let a student know that, but I couldn't help it. He really is good." She shook Adam's hand after shouldering into her coat.

"I've always liked his voice," Adam agreed. "And we're the ones who should be grateful."

"In that case, let's compromise: we're both grateful," She smiled.

"Till next week," Brian couldn't help teasing her a little by winking and had the satisfaction of seeing her blush a little.

"Yes, next week…bye…" and off she was.

Adam watched her go and then gave Brian a puzzled look, "Did you say something to her?"

"Just been my charming self, brother, nothing more. Can't help it that women get all flustered around me."

"He made a fool out of himself!" Daniel glared at his older brother, "Do you really have to go after everything in a skirt? Are you that desperate?"

"Whoah…." Adam put a hand on Daniel's shoulder, "What on earth are you talking about? What happened while I was in the kitchen?"

Daniel jabbed a finger at Brian, "Just him fawning all over her!"

"Adam," Brian held up his hands in defense, "I swear, I didn't say or do anything I shouldn't. I was just being nice."

"No, you weren't. You were chatting her up!"

"Will you please remember Guthrie is right here!" Adam glanced at Guthrie who was looking on wide-eyed, "Where on earth did you learn to talk like that?"

"School. And him!" Another jab at Brian.

It was Adam's turn to glare, at Daniel, "No need for this attitude, mister."

Before Daniel had the chance to officially back down, or get the chance to refuse to, Brian defended himself, "I do not talk like that!"

"No, but you do it."

Daniel's tone may have been a little softer and a tiny bit more respectful than earlier, his meaning was clear. And Brian couldn't deny Daniel's accusation, but he was sure he hadn't been doing that with Sonja. Sure, he knew he could have done exactly what Daniel accused him of, because she did seem very taken with him, but he knew he hadn't. He'd just teased her a little. "I didn't hit on her."

"You were!"

Adam closed his eyes, "Guthrie, why don't you go back to your project. I don't think you were ready yet."

"But…"

"No, buddy, go on…" Turning the boy around Adam gave him a little push towards the kitchen.

Guthrie was usually an easy-going kid, but now he grumbled a little as he walked back to the kitchen. It wasn't that he wanted to know exactly what was being said, but he hated knowing they felt he was too young to hear. And mostly, he wanted to be sure they wouldn't argue. He hated it when his brothers were fighting and it sounded like they were about to.

As soon as Guthrie had left the room Adam turned back to Brian and Daniel, "You know how I feel about language like that."

"But he was, Adam, he really was." Daniel was still glaring at the other older brother and Adam tried to think of the right words to say.

"Dan'l," Brian had changed his tone now and spoke softly, "I wasn't. Honest." He grinned, "Sorry, we always tell you boys that you're anything but honest when you say honest. So skip that word. But I really didn't. I tried to be nice to her. Yes, I think she's cute, but really, Daniel, think about it: she's not the kind of girl I usually date, is she?" Daniel slowly shook his head. "Right. Let's face it, she's so far out of my league that she might as well be in a different galaxy."

"Why?" Daniel posed the question that was on Adam's mind. Why on earth would his brother think this girl was out of his league? In his mind, Brian could get any girl he wanted.

"College student, artistic and smart…not the kind to hang out in a bar and looking for a bit of fun for a week."

"That's just cause that's what you always go for. Doesn't mean a thing." Adam had to give it to Daniel: he really knew how to voice his older brother's thoughts today. Maybe he'd talked to Crane about Brian? Adam didn't think they would, but you could never really know.

"It's what suits me. So trust me: this girl isn't my type. Doesn't mean I don't tease her or flirt a little…after all, I have a reputation to keep up with. But that's it, buddy, I promise."

"Why would you flirt with a girl when you're not interested in dating her?" Daniel didn't understand and if Adam was honest, neither did he.

Brian wasn't sure how to word it. Was he really not interested? He didn't even know. He just knew that she wouldn't be the type to be okay with a few dates that wouldn't lead anywhere. This was the kind to marry and that was something Brian wasn't ready for. He shrugged, "Cause I'm an idiot, okay?"

The next second he rubbed the spot on the back of his head where Adam had hit him, "What the hell…"

"And you can stop the cussing too. Don't you remember what I said about that word idiot just the other night?"

Still rubbing Brian shrugged, "Oh that…well, I feel like one."

"So did Crane, but he's not and neither are you, you hear me!"

"This my turn to say yes sir? Because you can definitely forget that." But Brian's gruff, angry sounding reaction was just a front. His blush betrayed his true feelings about Adam's protectiveness. He quickly ducked his head to hide the blush. "Okay, won't say it. But it is what it is, Adam. Can't change me."

"Like I would want to do that."

"Good. Now, you'd better stop hitting me or I'll hit back."

"Stop calling yourself an idiot and I won't."

Brian glared, but Adam wasn't backing down and he didn't have the patience to turn it into a big fight. So he focused on the other argument instead, "This settled, Daniel? Or are you still mad?"

"Nah…just…" Daniel didn't know what he wanted to say. Did he want to tell Brian not to flirt? Did he want to tell his brother not to show up at his lessons? That was dumb. Nah, he'd been silly about this whole thing. "Nah, not mad. When's Crane coming home?"

Adam laughed at the speed with which the subject changed. "You know when, kiddo."

"Yeah tomorrow, but what time?"

"I'm gonna pick him up in Stockton at 2," Brian plopped down on the sofa and stretched his feet out.

"So he's here when I get home from school." Daniel looked anxious and Adam nodded.

"He should be."

"Wish I didn't have to go to school," Daniel sighed, "then I could be here when he got home."

"No law against wishing."

"So can I?" Adam had to laugh at Daniel's hopeful face.

"You can just keep on wishing…as long as your backside is in school."

Daniel turned back to the kitchen, "You're really not funny, Adam."

"Not trying to be…"

"Hey, if you're getting some juice, get me some too," Brian called out without moving. His only answer was a snort and he laughed, "Guess I'm not getting my juice."

"And you weren't even the one who denied him a day off school," Adam grinned and then became serious, "I hope Crane's first week went well."

"Of course it did. He was with his girlfriend. I doubt he got any studying done."

"He'd better not have spent all his time with that June," Adam's temper immediately flared, "If he is neglecting…" He never got any further. Brian's laughter interrupted him and pulled him right back to reality, "He wouldn't. I know."

"No, he wouldn't. But I have to admit I'd like to meet this girl."

Adam nodded, "Me too."

At that exact time the subject of their conversation slipped her hand into Crane's. "I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too," Crane sighed and squeezed her hand, "I hate that I won't see you more than half the week."

"Maybe you can change your math's class to Friday afternoon?" She knew it wasn't possible, but it was worth a try, wasn't it?

"Already tried. As soon as I saw that my last class was on Thursday 9am I tried everything I could to switch things around, but I think dean Brocket had a hand in this. All my classes in the time span of three days, what are the odds? Look at yours, you've got classes every single day."

"Well, the dean knows what happened and I'm sure he knows about your…well, consequences. So he's helping your brother. At least your class on Tuesday is early so you'll get to come here on Monday."

They turned the corner to head for Crane's dorm. They'd spent their time in the library studying and then stopped for some take out to eat in Crane's room. "Not until late," Crane still couldn't believe Adam had insisted he wouldn't leave the ranch until after dinner on Monday. By the time he'd reach Davis he'd be ready for bed. Tuesday was packed with classes. The only day with a little bit of time off was Wednesday. Time off, of course, meant time to study, but with not being allowed to do anything but study back home, he had used the hours to spend some quality time with June, catching up on their holiday experiences and reconnecting.

"I'll wait at the bus stop. We can spend an hour together at your place, or anywhere but mine."

He laughed, "Yeah, no boys after 10pm."

"Not funny! But who knows…We can always kick Martin out for the night. I might be able to spend the night a couple of times."

Crane blushed. He still wasn't used to talking about the physical side of their relationship. Their very young and new relationship. "I'm not sure he'd like that."

She gave him an evil smirk, "With all the beer he's sneaking in you have leverage. Besides…I think he's got a girlfriend again, so we might be playing musical rooms if you know what I mean."

"Not Maggie!" Crane looked shocked at the thought of his wild roommate with the quiet, studious (and in his teenage mind, boring) girl June shared a room with.

June playfully smacked his arm, "No, silly, god the thought! No, one of the girls from the third floor, I believe."

"Just his plaything of the week, I'm sure, Martin isn't the kind to have a serious relationship."

"Unlike you," the mere thought made June want to cuddle close.

"Yes, unlike me. I don't have Brian and Adam's issues and I was old enough to have seen my parents and know it's what I wanted. Maybe at twelve I didn't know that consciously, but I knew."

June was silent for a moment. She wondered if Crane wasn't simply desperate to be loved as well. She knew he was the serious type, the kind to settle down. But she also knew that having lost his parents at the tender age of twelve had left its scars on him as well. The way he'd fallen for that stupid party girl earlier in the semester had really surprised her, but in a way it made sense. And it was why she'd kept her distance a little. But she hadn't been able to stop herself falling hard for this guy and when he seemed to feel the same…well, all caution had been thrown overboard. She chose to squeeze his hand and kiss him before speaking, "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. And I hate that you have to be away so much. So promise me not to give your brothers any reason to extend your grounding."

Crane groaned, "Don't think that's possible. How can you extend 'grounded indefinitely'?"

"You know what I mean."

"I know and I won't, I promise." He sighed, "I'd better walk you home now. I'll pick you up for breakfast tomorrow." Their Thursday schedule was so different that breakfast was their last time together for the week.

"I could come back to your room."

"Maggie will wonder where you are."

"She'll just go to sleep and assume I'm out late."

"Baby, it's not that I don't want to…it's just…I don't want to cause trouble for you either. Maybe you can set things up better on Monday and I can ask Martin if he wouldn't mind making himself scarce…"

"Monday's so far away…"

"I know…"

"I'm sorry," She pulled herself together, knowing this wasn't easy for him either. So she got up and pulled him up too, "you're right. And what's a few days anyway?"

"Exactly," He smiled a little as he pulled his wallet out of his pocket and left some money on the table for their milkshakes. "And who knows…Adam did say he'd like it if you came back to the ranch with me some time for a weekend. I'm sure the more I talk about you, the sooner that will be."

"You mean, the better behaved you are, the sooner it will be."

Now he laughed out loud at her teasing, "That too, girl, that too!"

They didn't talk much during their walk to June's dorm. In fact, they didn't talk much the next morning during breakfast either. Crane was realistic enough to know they would settle in a routine and things would be alright, but right now, leaving June again after only a few short days felt like the end of the world. There was even a bit of resentment. A tiny bit, but still, it was there. On the bus to Stockton he tried to read, in an attempt not to think about June, but reading the introduction to animal management wasn't enough to keep his mind from her. After trying one of his other books, he gave up and stared out of the window instead, watching as the scenery changed.

Completely lost in thought he nearly didn't realize they'd arrived in Stockton. He quickly got his things and put on his coat before stepping off the bus to look straight into Brian's grinning face. The man was leaning against the truck and stepped forward the second he saw his younger brother.

"Hey, if that isn't our college-man."

Crane grinned wickedly, "If that isn't our ladies man."

"You got that right, brother," Brian slapped Crane on the back as he pulled the boy into a quick, but strong hug. "We missed you, kid."

"Hardly," was Crane's dry answer, "I've barely been gone three days."

"They were a long three days!" Brian teased as he took Crane's bag and tossed it in the truck. "Come on, let's get to the ranch so you have some quiet time before the storm breaks loose. You know Daniel wanted to skip school so he could be here when you got home?"

"The boy's nuts," But Crane grinned as he said it. Getting into the truck he looked at Brian, "So…what did I miss?"

"Not much. Just regular life at the ranch. Guthrie finished his project, Daniel had his first singing lesson…"

"Oh how was that?"

Brian started the truck, "You'll have to ask him, but I can tell you one thing: that teacher is trouble."

"How come?" Crane settled back into the seat as they headed home, "did something happen?"

"Nah, but I think he fancies her."

"Noooo!" Crane's started at Brian's face for a moment, looking for signs that told him the man was just kidding, "Daniel? He's only fourteen."

"That's plenty old for a crush. It's either that or he's mad at me for some reason. He just about bit my head off for flirting a little."

"Ah so you're the one that fancies her."

"No, I do not," Brian shook his head as he turned onto the main road. He was silent for a moment as he had to focus on traffic, but then continued, "You know me, I flirt. Don't mean a thing."

"Hmm," Crane kept his thoughts to himself. He didn't think Brian even knew he wasn't completely truthful, so it was no use calling him on it. "So the vocal coach is cute and causing problems between you and Daniel. Wouldn't have thought you two were competition for each other when it came to girls."

Brian snorted, "Hardly."

"Hey, he does have that cute factor, you know."

"But I have my famous charm."

"You do have that," Crane grinned. "Anything else? Didn't you have a meeting with the bank about a loan for a new generator?"

"We did," Brian admitted. He hesitated. Part of it was that he didn't want Crane to worry about finances right now, especially with them expecting him home every week, which cost more than they had planned on. He didn't want the boy to feel guilty, or more guilty than he already did. But there was also the fact that Crane wasn't supposed to work. He was supposed to be a student only and enjoy not having to worry about anything else. Talking about work was the same as having him work. At least, Brian was sure Adam would see it that way.

"And?" Crane prompted.

"This conversation should be about what you did this week, kid, not about the ranch."

"You do realize that evading my questions will only make me worry more, don't you?"

"Nothing to worry about." Brian was glad he had to road to keep an eye on and could avoid looking at the perceptive 18-year-old.

"So we're not getting the money."

"Damn it, Crane, you shouldn't have to worry about finances." Brian hit the steering wheel in frustration.

"Damn it, yourself, Brian," Crane was equally frustrated, "I agree I shouldn't have had to worry about it when I was twelve, but I'm eighteen now. I'm in college. The ranch is my future. If I can't worry about it now, when can I?"

"Crane, you're…" Brian stopped himself and took a deep breath, "No, you're right. I know Adam wants to somehow make up for those first years where we made the mistake of seeing you as an adult almost, and not even realizing we were loading things on your shoulder that shouldn't have been carried by a kid that age, but that's Adam. Not me. Not that I don't feel bad about that, but I can't change the past and it's dumb to think we can redo it. So humor him, please, but you're right."

"Thanks." The word was simple, but there was a magnitude of emotion in it.

"So no, we're not getting a loan. But when I look at it, I don't really want it anyway. I've patched up the old one and maybe I can get Adam to have you take a look at it maybe next weekend. Between the two of us I'm sure we can assess its future. And then I'd rather just try and put some money away and buy a new one next year if we can manage, than spend all that money and more on interest."

Crane grinned, "I managed to teach you something, after all."

"Yeah yeah, your financial wisdom is rubbing off on me." Brian's grin matched Crane's. Crane had always been good with money, even as a young child. In his teenage years Brian had often tried to get advances on his allowance to get things he 'couldn't wait for'. When dad wouldn't do it, there had been sensible Crane who had always had money in his piggy bank. There had always been a price to pay though, young Crane was smart about that, either interest or something else. That was the reason Crane had landed himself the job of the family's accountant. Not that Adam and Brian couldn't balance the books, it was just that Crane was so much better at it.

"Proudest moment of my life," Crane teased. He was so relieved that there hadn't been a fight over his insistence of hearing the truth, that he felt somewhat giddy.

"Enough about me," Brian glanced sideways for a moment, "Did you manage to get any studying done at all with that little lady you've got there?"

Crane blushed. "Of course I did."

"Really? After missing her for such a long time I would have thought you had other things on your mind than studying." Brian couldn't help a little brotherly teasing. It was a rare opportunity. "So it wasn't good to see her again?"

"Of course it was. What do you think?"

"What I think? Oh kid, you don't want to know what I think."

"Ugh…we're not all like you."

"Really?" Brian chuckled softly, "So you drank coffee and had boring conversations about math?"

"Something like that." Two could play that game.

"Do I really have to teach you how to sneak out of dorm rooms in the middle of the night? I never even went to college."

"Brian!"

Brian laughed out loud, "You're not kidding anyone, buddy, I'm sure you've learned a lot in those few months."

"June's in an all-girls dorm. No boys allowed after 10pm. Lights out at 11. It's ridiculous."

"Don't tell Adam, he'll only get ideas."

"I'm staying right where I am. At least we don't have stupid rules like that."

"So she's stayed passed 10 pm."

"Of course she did…." Crane's voice trailed off. "We studied….some."

"Knew it! You know what…you've had all the talks. I'm sure you're safe and also sure you'll treat her like the lady she is."

"I hold doors open and everything. You can be proud of all the manners you taught me, mother-hen."

"How's your classes?"

The abrupt change of topic made Crane laugh, "They're fine. Just like your skills in evasion."

"Just doing my job as your co-parent, kid. So lots of work to do the next couple of days?"

"First essay is due in two weeks so I'd better get at it. Although it'll be hard without being able to go to the library." There was a sharpness to Crane's tone that caused Brian to become very serious.

"You do realize that Adam will budge if you talk this through with him. Sit down and go over what you need. That's exactly what he wants you to do."

"It'll mean coming home later or leaving earlier. And he won't like that."

"Now you sound like a 5-year-old that doesn't get his way."

"I do not!" Crane felt insulted, but deep down he knew Brian was right.

Knowing Crane usually reached conclusions without being led to them by the hand, Brian continued without pointing out the petulant tone, "Yes, you're grounded, but not from what is important for your job as a student. And if that job entails hours at the library for research, then explain that to him. Don't fight him on it, just walk him through your week, your assignments, your workload and what you have to do to get it done and he'll see reason. He's not an unreasonable person, you know. He just has a temper. If you push him, he'll push back."

Crane let out a sigh, "yeah, I know. I'm the one who keeps telling Danny that. Not so easy when it's me that has to do it."

"Ain't that the truth."

By the time the two reached the ranch they had discussed all Crane's classes, his professors, friends, more of June and when Crane saw Adam stepping out of the barn to meet them, he groaned, "Next time I'm gonna wait until we're here to have this talk. You realize I'll get all the same questions from him!"

"Yup, we intend to keep you on your toes, kid." Brian parked the jeep and got out.

"About time you two got here!" Adam wouldn't admit it, but he didn't like it when his brothers were out in the snow, driving.

"Hey, you want me to drive faster? I can, but I can't promise I'll get here safely. Which is it gonna be?" Brian slammed the truck door closed while Crane got his bag.

"You had better not drive like a madman in his weather. Or ever!"

Brian chuckled at Adam's words, "Then stop complaining, bro. And stop fretting. You know I am careful."

"Yeah yeah, I know, sorry…" Adam walked over to Crane and gave him a one-armed hug while taking over his bag. "Come on, let's get you inside and you can tell me all about your classes."

While the two of them walked to the house, Brian made his way over to the barn. Just before they entered the house, he called over his shoulder, "Put your laundry in the hamper. I'll take care of that later. Got work to do here first."

Crane closed his eyes. Nothing had changed since he left on Monday, that was clear. He didn't even bring up the suggestion of doing it himself. He was tired of being shot down whenever he tried to do something other than study or pick up after himself. But Adam surprised him.

"I'm sure Crane can handle his own laundry."

"That's fine. Saves me time," Brian shrugged and hid a grin as he walked into the barn He didn't have to see Crane to know the look on his face.

"Really?" Crane tried not to sound too hopeful.

"Yeah really."

"That's great!" No teen had ever been this happy about being told to do his laundry. The boy nearly skipped into the house.

"I don't mean to squash your hopes, kid," Adam spoke softly, "this doesn't mean the terms of your grounding have changed."

"I know," Crane hadn't expected it. Not on his first weekend home. But he knew what Adam was doing and appreciated it. Bit by bit, he would get his privileges back. And as long as he didn't do anything to lose them again, he was on his way back.


	5. Chapter 5

I have to start with an apology. I did what I always fear when I read other unfinished stories: I completely disappeared. Didn't mean to let so much time go by. Life got really hectic and busy. And maybe that was the reason I lacked inspiration, but while talking to a very, very dear friend I realized I hadn't followed the wise advice I once got in a creative writing class at uni: inspiration doesn't come when you're waiting for it or thinking about it. It comes from doing the thing you need inspiration for. You just start typing and it will come. And guess what? It did. Not sure if the McFaddens will like what happened when it did, some may truly hate me, but it was inspired by a real life talk with a 13-year-old girl a while ago.

Anyway, thanks everyone for your patience and I hope you'll enjoy this.

Chapter 5

Despite the heavy workload on the man's shoulder, Crane found Adam perfectly willing to sit down with him for an hour that afternoon, to go over the past three days. The man not only asked questions about Crane's classes, but about his meals, his friends and even about June. Actually, Adam seemed extremely interested in June. Crane might have been insulted about the thousand questions, but Adam didn't make it sound like an interrogation. Instead, he had coffee ready with some apple pie from last night's dessert and just sat down for a chat. He shooed the kids away as they arrived home from school allowing Crane the peace to talk. And Crane did. He found Adam very interested in his classes. He'd expected the interest when it came to subjects relating to ranching (from animals to economics), but even his general subjects found a willing ear and questions that showed the man didn't live under a rock. While talking about the workload, Crane had easily obtained permission to stay at school an extra day for the next two weeks. Brian had been right: Adam was very reasonable as long as Crane was.

But the thing Crane talked about the longest, was June. And he didn't stop when it was time to change the load in the washer nor when Daniel finally managed to claim some time with his favorite brother. In fact, once he started talking about her, Crane wasn't able to shut up. By the time they finished supper (that really was a very good reason to enjoy being home, Crane found) the youngest kids were fed up with the subject.

"Girls are stupid," was Guthrie's not so eloquent assessment.

"You don't call people stupid, Guthrie," Adam immediately admonished, but he couldn't change the 8-year-old's mind and he knew it. He'd felt the same way at that age. But that didn't mean the boy would get away with words like stupid. Adam more than disliked that word.

"And certainly not June. You wait, Guth," Crane smiled, "you'll like her. I know you will."

"She'd better not kiss me. Or pet my head like Mrs. Jenkins always does. I ain't a dog."

That caused every single one of Guthrie's brothers to laugh.

"She looooooooves you, Guth," Evan teased.

"She thinks you're cute," Daniel amended Evan's words, but they didn't improve Guthrie's expression.

"I don't care what she thinks. And I don't want that June-girl to do it either!"

Crane grinned, "I'll make sure she knows that."

"Are you gonna bring her home some time?" Ford was the one to ask the question and his expectant eyes were locked on Crane until he realized Crane was looking at Adam.

"Maybe," Crane said cautiously, "once I'm not grounded anymore."

"But that will take ages!"

"Thanks, Ford," Crane snorted, "you really know how to cheer a guy up."

"It won't take ages, but it will take a while," Adam said not unkindly. "But we've already talked about it with Crane and I'm thinking I'd like to ask her over in a couple of weeks."

"Spring break?" Brian asked with a straight face.

"That's in March!" Crane couldn't help exclaiming before he managed to shut his mouth. The thought of being grounded that long was bringing on emotions he didn't want to acknowledge, like resentment.

"Don't be mean," Ford had caught the glint in Brian's eye, "You're just teasing Crane."

"Smart boy!" Brian praised. "No, of course not Spring break. We can't wait that long to meet her." He purposely didn't say anything about whether or not Crane would still be grounded by that time, because basically, it was up to Crane to prove to his older brothers his words could be trusted again and that he trusted them with his own problems. "I was thinking more along the lines of the last weekend of January or the first of February."

"She's really looking forward to meeting you all. She says I can't stop talking about you guys."

"Well, I guess the feeling is mutual," Adam grinned, "But I'm not committing to either weekend yet, kiddo. You've done well and the way you went about getting permission to stay a day longer was exactly what I want to see, a great step in the right direction..." Crane ducked his head and felt he had to interrupt.

"I can't take credit. Brian suggested it."

"You listened, Crane, that's what matters. So it still counts in my book. I'll let you know after next weekend when she can come. Okay?"

"That's fine. She hardly ever goes home anyway. Her parents are seldom at home."

"You never mention anything more about her parents…is there something we should know?" Adam couldn't tell them what caused it, but he couldn't silence the little voice that told him there was some information missing when it came to this girl.

"Her father's in politics," Crane offered. "And they don't get along. She was in boarding school from the age of six."

"Boarding school?" Brian raised his eyebrows, "Posh! The life of the rich and famous."

"No, the life of the parents that are not interested in parenting," Adam objected. "Would you have wanted to go to boarding school? Only home during the holidays?"

"Hey, I heard stories, man…girls, girls, and more girls." Brian's face was split in half by a big grin. "What's so bad about that?"

"Can I go play now? If all you're gonna do is talk about girls."

"No, you cannot go play now," Adam's tone caused Guthrie to stop mid-rise. "You may," he emphasized the word 'may', "go clear the table. And then you may help Evan do the dishes. And I don't want to hear that it's your turn to wash, Ev, you did it last time. You're drying now."

Guthrie pulled a face, "Evan always hands me back every dish."

"That's cause you don't clean them right," Evan retorted. "That's why it's better if I wash."

"No," Adam got to his feet as well, "that's exactly why Guthrie should wash. He needs to learn."

With a groan the two boys went to work while the others moved to the living room. "I hate dishes. We need a dishwasher."

Evan's grumbled words caused Brian to laugh. "If we had money for a dishwasher we still wouldn't get one. Why would we with all these hands to do the work? We have better things to spend money on."

"But imagine the time we'd save, Brian," Daniel tried as he plopped down on the sofa, "and you wouldn't have to listen to us fighting over it either. Total win-win."

"No, it would mean listening to you fighting over loading it and then I'd have to unload it when you're all in bed. Total lose-lose for me," Brian sat down in the comfy chair nearest to the fire place, "And didn't you have some homework left to do?"

With a sigh Daniel got to his feet, "Always homework. Can't wait till I'm out of school."

"And then what?" Adam held back a grin.

"Then I don't have to do stuff I don't want to anymore. I can do what I want." Daniel had gathered his books from his backpack and looked at Adam now. "I'll never have to do anything I don't want to anymore."

"Hmm," Brian mused, "You think I can skip things I don't want to do."

"Sure," Daniel nodded, "you're an adult. You can go to bed when you want, go out when you want. If you want to go ride fences today instead of cleanings stables, you can."

"That's only because we're our own boss, in most jobs you've got a boss telling you what to do when," Brian mentally shook his head at Daniel's naivety.

"I'm gonna be helping running the ranch anyway," Daniel was silently dreaming about doing something with his musical talent, but those plans were still far too private and new to share, "So I'll be my own boss."

"And even if you're your own boss there are jobs that you don't like."

Crane nodded at Adam's words, "Like doing the books."

"But you like doing it and so that's covered," Daniel had an answer for everything, like the typical 14-year-old he was.

"Maybe I should try that tomorrow. Just do what I want. And see what happens." Brian leaned back in his chair, put his arms behind his head and his feet on the coffee table. "Should be interesting."

"Take your feet off the table!" Adam had gotten his newspaper and sat down in the other comfortable chair. "We don't have money to replace it."

"Hmm but I'm doing what I want to. According to Daniel there, I can."

"Not according to me."

"You're just playing a game now," Daniel groused and made his way to the kitchen to work at the kitchen table, "No one ever takes me seriously."

"Ford, I'm sure you've got homework left as well," Before Brian was finished talking Ford had already gotten up to join his brother at the kitchen table to finish his homework.

"Guess that's my cue to hit the books as well," Crane had stretched out on the sofa, novel at hand, but not reading just yet. He started to rise as he spoke.

"You can do your reading right here," Adam shrugged.

"Geesh. Is that so you can keep an eye on me?" Crane knew he sounded a little testy, but couldn't stop himself.

"There's no need to talk like that, I just meant there's no reason for you to stop being comfortable."

"Oh," Crane had the decency to look abashed. "Sorry, Adam, I…"

"You did an Adam and jumped to conclusions," Brian grinned at his own joke.

"Something like that. But yeah, I was quite comfy here," Crane stretched out again and opened his book. Then he glanced up, "Maybe you should do as you just said, Brian. They really have no idea what it is to be an adult."

"And you do?" Brian couldn't help teasing, but then he immediately added before anyone could take offense, "Yeah you do, I know you do. You knew before I did, it seems. I was still goofing off in school thinking nothing had changed for me when you were already helping your little brothers with homework and bedtime stories."

Crane shrugged, "It was something I could do to help."

"I know," Brian conceded, "I'm just saying that I know you stepped up to the plate even before I did, so you know all about being an adult and having adult responsibilities."

"We shielded the others from that," Crane's mind was working overtime, "I know you didn't really mean it when you told Guthrie you were just going to do the things you wanted, but I think you should. It won't hurt them to see that things would fall apart if you only did fun things."

"Can't," Brian said before Adam could speak up, "we have responsibilities to the stock."

Crane leaned up to look at the other two, "I'm not saying that it has to be something drastic. They wouldn't, well, at least Guthrie wouldn't even realize you hadn't checked fences unless there's real trouble and I wouldn't want to risk that. No, I meant the little things. Guthrie doesn't really sleep in yet, but he does have a hard time remembering the things he needs to bring to school. How often do you have to ask him if he has everything? If he has PE, or some activity, if he's got signed forms packed in his backpack? His breakfast is on the table in the morning. You remind him to take a shower. He doesn't have to wash his clothes yet. Although he does have to bring it into the laundry room. Evan has a hard time getting up in the morning. Would he be in time if you didn't wake him up? What if you said that was just something you didn't want to do? Go out and sleep in yourself tomorrow. I'm sure if you explain to the school what you're doing, they'd even applaud it."

"Well…" Adam had started to lean forward as Crane spoke, intrigued by the idea, "Not so sure about that, but there's a good lesson in that."

"You're devious," Brian could appreciate a good idea when he heard it, especially when it was a devilish one, "That what they teach you at that fancy school of yours?"

Crane shrugged a little, "All of a sudden not being allowed to do all those things for them has taught me that."

"That's because you're already far more mature than any other 18-year-old," Adam got to his feet, "I like it. But nothing that jeopardizes them or the ranch. Just showing them how things go down the drain if no one does all those things we really would rather not do."

"That's what I meant…let the dishes pile up. Let the laundry go, don't make them breakfast, don't wake them up. I bet you only need a day or two with this lot for it to have an effect." Crane could already picture the dirty pile of dishes.

"Well, I'm going to make coffee for myself, because I feel like it," Brian got to his feet, "Want some too?"

"Sure," Adam nodded, "If you don't mind."

"No, I think it's what I want to do." Brian suddenly laughed as he walked into the kitchen, "Oh this will be fun."

With a roll of the eyes Crane stretched out on the sofa again, "I think I've created a pair of monsters here. I might as well continue reading Frankenstein. Another human monster."

"It's funny though," Adam watched Crane open his book, "We're trying to teach you to allow yourself to be taken care of at times, to lean on us a bit, and now we're teaching you're brothers how to grow up more quickly and be independent."

"No," Crane looked over his book at his oldest brother, "You're not making them grow up more quickly. You're just teaching them that being an adult isn't all the fun they think it is. You're teaching them the same thing you want me to learn: to enjoy your childhood for as long as you can."

"True," Adam acknowledged and took up the newspaper again, "Anyway, it might be worth it for a day or so."

Brian didn't take long to start their little educational exercise. Guthrie never had much time after dinner to play before he had to go up to bed and doing the dishes seriously cut into that free time. So it wasn't long after that, that Adam called out for him to go up.

"Aw Adam, five more minutes?"

"No more minutes, champ, you still need to brush your teeth and you'll want to read before light's out."

"Okay," Guthrie wasn't one to complain too much about bedtimes, not yet anyway, as long as later at night he got to snuggle in with Brian. "Brian…." He gave Brian his famous pleading look, "can you read to me instead of me reading myself?"

"Sorry, buddy," Brian shook his head, "But I'm heading out."

Seeing Guthrie's disappointed face, Daniel looked at Brian, "It only takes 10 minutes to read to him." It wasn't often Guthrie asked for a story at his ripe old age of 8. But when he did, he wasn't refused.

"I feel like going out, Dan'l , not like reading." Brian shrugged, "Maybe you can read to him instead."

"Oohhh will ya, Danny?" Guthrie was immediately in favor of the plan, but Daniel wasn't so excited.

"It's Daniel. And I still don't get why you won't read to him."

"Well, you're the one who thought adults didn't have to do anything they didn't want to. And right now, I really am not in the mood for reading. I'm in the mood for some adult fun."

Adam was about to say something, especially since the youngest bother seemed to be the most affected, but Guthrie was still looking at Daniel.

"We're reading The Big Friendly Giant. It's fun. Pleeeeeaaaase, Daniel…pleeeaaaaase…"

Daniel rolled his eyes, "Okay, okay, you can quit that look. I'll do it."

"Yay!" Guthrie made a run for the stairs, "Have fun, Brian!"

Watching his brother go upstairs, Daniel said testily, "That was really mean, Brian, using my words against us, against Guthrie."

Adam had to silently agree. He would have preferred it if Brian had focused on the teenagers with their little lesson, but it had worked out, so he kept his mouth shut. He didn't have to say anything though, for Brian to feel Adam's displeasure. "I don't think Guthrie thinks I'm being mean, bud. I think it's just you. Look at him run and cheer. He loves it when his other brothers spend time with him."

Grumbling, Daniel followed Guthrie up the stairs with heavy steps, not wanting to give Brian the satisfaction of a verbal response, but not willing to let his brother think he was going to simply accept this, either.

Brian laughed as he picked up his coffee mug, "I think I'm going to enjoy this."

"You really have a mean streak," Adam observed.

"Oh just you wait until one of the others wants something. You'll jump at the chance to show them just how much we actually do around here." Brian finished his coffee, "I think I really am going out. And sleeping in tomorrow. But don't worry, just long enough to give them the idea that nothing is getting done. The ranch won't suffer."

"It had better not!"

Crane pretended to be engrossed in his reading, but he was snickering on the inside. He was thoroughly enjoying watching his idea unfold. He had a feeling the next morning would be even more interesting.

If Crane had expected fireworks, he was not disappointed. Not wanting to undermine what Adam and Brian were doing, he hadn't set an alarm himself. He wasn't going to get his brothers up when the other, older two didn't. He'd probably be adding to his grounding for his trouble too, he suddenly realized. It was just the thing he wasn't supposed to do. So although he had gone up early enough not to have trouble waking up early, he just snuggled under the covers and let Daniel sleep until the boy woke up on his own accord.

"Crane!"

Crane rolled over to look at his now wide-awake younger brother. "Morning."

"I'm gonna be late!"

"Oh?" Crane managed to look concerned.

"Yes! Why didn't you wake me?" Daniel was scrambling to get dressed. Similar sounds were heard from the other rooms.

"How did you get up yesterday when I wasn't here?"

"Adam." Realization dawned on the youngster. "And Adam's on strike."

"No, he's not on strike, but he's not doing anything he doesn't feel like doing."

"Same thing." Daniel was dressed and was now searching for his books. "Damn it, I can't find my history book."

"Should have packed before you went to sleep."

"Are you always this helpful?" Daniel wasn't usually this sarcastic with his favorite brother, but oversleeping made him grumpy and the whole thing with Adam and Brian's scheme was making it worse. "You could help you know. I still have to do my chores as well….there's no time!"

"I'm not allowed to do ranch work, remember?" Crane wasn't moving an inch. It was nice and warm under the covers and if he was honest, right now, he was almost glad for the focus on his studies.

"So? Adam and Brian are probably sleeping in. They don't have to know."

Crane was almost shocked at Daniel's proposal. "It's not like you to be dishonest."

"I'm desperate!" Finally he found his book and shoved it in his backpack. "Yes!"

"Well, you're just going to have to explain in school why you've missed the bus. Or explain to Adam why you didn't do your chores."

"Why should I do chores when they're not doing it?"

"Who says they're not? They might. If they feel like it."

Before Daniel could retort there was a scream through the house, "ADAM!"

"I guess Evan overslept too." Crane picked up his copy of Frankenstein to start reading, when he changed his mind. "Actually, I want to see this is all going to play out." So instead he got up and slipped his feet into his slippers before stepping out of the room in his pajama's. Daniel ran passed him, nearly bumping into Evan.

"We're late!" Evan yelled.

"No kidding, Einstein." Daniel's mood hadn't improved one bit.

"Adam!" Evan continued to yell. He was just about to knock on Adam's door, knowing better than to just barge in, when the door flung open.

"What's all the yelling?"

"I think they overslept," Crane grinned, leaning in his own door frame. "No one to wake them up apparently."

"That, and I can't find my gym shirt."

"Probably where you dropped it on Monday." Evan was known for dropping his gym bag in the corner of his room and not taking his stuff out to wash. Usually Adam reminded him, but the man had actually forgotten to do so on Monday and by now it was too late.

"It's not in the bag."

"Did you check under your bed?" Crane suggested calmly.

"Why would it be under my bed?" Evan threw Crane a look that would set water on fire.

"Because that's where you kick everything that's on the floor," Crane wasn't fazed at all by the look. "Worth to check anyway."

"Or the laundry room," Adam suggested.

Evan was back in his room already and since he didn't reappear the older two concluded Crane had been right and the shirt was under the bed. Adam shook his head.

"School's going to think we don't take care of them if they come to school in unwashed clothes."

"Nah," Crane disagreed, "Not after one time. And besides, they all know how teenagers get. He's more likely to be the subject of teasing from his class mates for smelling."

"Of course, after 10 minutes they're all sweating and smelling," Adam laughed, "You're right, I worry about nothing. Come, let's get some breakfast."

Downstairs, Brian was still snoring happily away on the pull out sofa after a late night out. At least, that's what he'd like the boys to think. In fact, he'd only gone to town for a quick beer and to catch up with a friend and had been home well before midnight. So although 5am, their regular time to get up, was early, it was so late by now that he had been awake for a while. He'd listened to Guthrie getting up, do his chores, get dressed and even go into the kitchen to have some cereal. Then much, much later he heard the stumbling in the other rooms upstairs. He made sure to keep his eyes closed as he heard feet running down the stairs. Evan, from the sound of it.

"There's no breakfast!"

The tone of voice was almost panicked. Brian knew they were all late as it was, except for Guthrie who would probably make it in time for the bus, but normally either Brian or Adam had breakfast ready for them. Not today.

"Brian's still asleep," Guthrie informed his older brother, who only snorted.

"I can hear that. Anyone can hear that." Loud banging of cupboard followed.

"Hey!" Brian called out in what he hoped was a sleepy voice, "Some people are trying to sleep here."

"But we have to go to school!"

"You can make your own breakfast, Ev."

Brian had to grin at Guthrie's innocent, yet critical comment.

"No time," Evan whined. More banging followed along with more feet, followed by yet more complaining. Brian grinned, but then silently wondered just how much those boys relied on him to get their breakfast ready and remind them of every little thing.

"Honestly," Crane's voice, "it's not that difficult to make yourself a quick sandwich."

"We're not all on vacation here."

"Evan!"

At Adam's admonishment Brian, too, got up and walked into the chaos they called the kitchen.

"Well, sorry, but I've got a test first period."

"That's no excuse, Evan," Adam didn't let go. "You know Crane's not on vacation. And if you had spent your time getting something to eat instead of whine about others not doing it for you, you'd have long eaten."

Evan grumbled and grabbed an apple from the bowl before picking up his school bag, "I'll just have to starve."

"You're so depraved." There was little sympathy in Adam's voice. If there was one thing he couldn't stand it was whining.

"Bye, Adam, Brian, Crane…" Guthrie was out the door. One that would be on time. Ford and Evan could still make it if they hurried. They just didn't realize that they'd have chores waiting for them at the end of their school day.

"Adam," Daniel was heeling into his boots, stumbling into the kitchen as he did, "Can't you drive us or at least write us a note or something?"

"Nope," Adam had finally fully embraced last night's plan. Evan's whining had done it. "You thought being an adult was so easy. When you're an adult and you oversleep, no one's gonna write you a note to excuse you to your boss, let alone give you a ride to work."

"You're really being mean!" Daniel unknowingly followed Evan's example and grabbed an apple to munch on on the way to school, grateful he still had some pocket money to buy lunch. "You know you could easily call in sick if you overslept. Or lie that you had to go to the doctor. As an adult you make all the decisions yourself!"

"And you'd get fired if you were found out!" But Brian's words didn't find an audience as the door slammed close behind the teenagers. "Well, that was entertaining."

Crane grinned, "No kidding." He was sitting at the table, having fixed himself a nice breakfast, completely ignoring the hungry looks from his younger brothers.

"I think I'll follow your example," Adam opened the cupboard.

"No need," Crane laughed out loud now, "They never even noticed I made more than enough."

"Not sure how much of that whining I can stand though," Adam got a plate and started filling it, "I may be the first to throw in the towel."

Brian looked at the clock, "I doubt it. I'm sure Guthrie was on time. But the other three have long missed their bus. There will be detentions and notes. They sure won't like that."

"Nor will I!" Adam's voice had a determined tone to it.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi everyone,

I did it again and this time I disappeared for two months. I won't bore you all with the dreariness of my daily life and everything that kept me from writing. You're here to read. And that's what you can do. Hope I still have readers left after all this time! Now I'm full of ideas for the next few chapters and working on the bigger story line, so no worries about me abandoning this story. Promise.

The whole idea of adults never having to do anything they don't want was based on a real life conversation with a 13-year-old. Hilarious. She was convinced of it and there was nothing we could say to change her mind.

Oh and I have to thank Nevadagirl for not only nagging me about updates, but also for the idea for Brian's mistake that they talk about in this chapter.

Hope you'll all enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 6

"School sucks!" Daniel's school bag landed in the corner of his room with a thud.

"Better not let Adam hear you say that," Crane commented dryly as he looked up from his book. "Not a good day huh?"

"You think you're funny?" Daniel plopped down on his bed and glared at his older brother. "Of course it wasn't a good day. I missed the bus. Got detention. Then Adam's girlfriend made me recite a poem and I messed up. So now I have extra English homework. And of course, detention means I've got a note for Adam."

"Hmm I take it you haven't given it to him yet."

"Are you crazy? Of course not. He'll kill me."

"He won't kill you."

"That's what you think."

"No, he won't kill you. But he will be upset."

"See? He'll kill me." Daniel leaned against the wall. "I might as well get used to the looks of this room. I bet I won't be leaving it."

"Oh I bet you will," Crane grinned, "I think Adam's smart enough to know you don't mind being stuck in your room. Good chance to play guitar."

"I would love to spend time in here, but if he sends me here…"

"you balk. You're odd, Danny."

"Crane…what am I gonna do? He'll really kill me."

"I suggest you go downstairs and give him that note before he asks. He's not stupid. He knows you missed the bus this morning. So he knows you're in trouble."

"Why didn't he wake me? Why didn't you wake me? Why didn't anyone wake me! It's not my fault!"

"And I also suggest not repeating that." Crane closed his book and sat up, "Buddy, you're fourteen now. Do you really think blaming Adam for not waking you up is going to fly?"

"No, but it should!"

"Why?"

"Cause he's...he's…our guardian."

"Let me put it this way: do you think it's a guardian's job to teach you the importance of timeliness and obligations and make sure you grow up to be a reliable adult or do you think he should always wake you up and hold your hand? No matter how old you are?"

Daniel grumbled. He wasn't going to admit Crane was right, but he knew he was. "You don't have to put it that way. It's not like I'm asking him to hold my hand. I'm just…"

"You have just got yourself in a position where you rely on others to wake you up and make sure everything's ready. And I think you're more mature than that."

"You just want me to go and give him that note."

"No, I just want you to use your brains. I want to make sure you don't say things to him that land you in even more trouble," Crane looked seriously at the younger boy, "Your mouth is your worst enemy. If you keep your cool and tell him you're sorry and that he was right, his reaction might surprise you."

"Won't get me off the hook though."

"Probably not. But be honest…should you?"

With another harrumph Daniel got to his feet and rummaged through his backpack until he produced a note and headed to the door. "Wish me luck. I need it."

"You can do this, Danny!"

As Daniel made his way down the stairs he could hear raised voiced from the kitchen. Evan seemed to be doing what he himself had been planning to.

"Well, if you'da woken me up I wouldn't've been late, would I?"

Daniel cringed at Evan's words and again when he heard Adam yell, "Oh I made you late, did I? It was my fault you can't set an alarm? My fault you can't wake yourself up on time? It was my fault you missed the bus and my fault you never put your gym shirt in the laundry?" Daniel sent a silent thank you to Crane for his wise words before stepping into the kitchen himself.

"I suppose you have detention as well?" Adam's angry face turned to the fourteen-year-old.

"Yes sir," Daniel quietly handed Adam the note. "I'm sorry."

"What?" Adam had expected similar words from Daniel as he'd just heard from Evan. "I mean, what did you say?"

"I'm sorry," Daniel repeated. "I overslept and missed the bus. I should have gotten up in time."

Evan looked at his slightly older brother with a look of utter disgust. "Not your fault."

"Yes, it is," Daniel kept his voice soft unlike Evan's shrill tone. "I challenged Adam and Brian last night and I shouldn't have. Ev, we're old enough to get ourselves up in the morning. So Adam was perfectly right not doing it this morning. And we were late. So the consequences are ours."

Adam looked from one brother to the other as realization dawned on him. He could literally hear Crane through Daniel's words. But he didn't voice his thoughts. Instead, he simply acknowledged Daniel's acceptance of blame, "Thank you, Daniel, that's a very mature approach."

"Crane," Was all Daniel said and Adam couldn't contain the small grin.

"I figured, but like I told Crane yesterday: you listened to him, so it still counts." He took the note from Daniel and signed it, "Just one hour detention, I see." Daniel nodded, "Okay, I make that one hour of extra chores tomorrow."

Daniel groaned, but prided himself in not arguing Adam, "Yes, sir."

Evan wasn't as sensible, "An hour of extra chores? But I've got so much to do already and I need to work with Diablo!"

"Did I say you had an hour of chores?" Adam leveled the thirteen-year-old with his raised eyebrows.

"Well, I've got the same amount of detention."

"Yes, but unlike your older and wiser brother over there, you managed to make things worse for yourself by arguing with your coach and me just now. So you can forget working with Diablo tomorrow. I'll work him or Brian will."

"That's not fair!" Evan's voice rose a notch or two and he barely refrained from stomping his foot like a two-year-old. "You always use Diablo to punish me."

"It's actually been a few months since the last time," Brian's voice from the doorway startled them all, "but we use what works, buddy. And this works for you."

It was true, after the last time Evan hadn't been allowed to work with Diablo, he had been good as gold for quite a while.

"It's just one day, Ev," Daniel nudged him softly, "You can still ride him on Sunday."

Evan willed his tears away, but he couldn't help them shining in his eyes, "He'll miss me." It wasn't an argument now. In fact, he sounded young and vulnerable and Adam draped his arm around him.

"Yes, he will. But I doubt you'll bring home a note for quite some time. Every action has a reaction, kiddo. There are always consequences."

"Always?" Daniel queried. "Even as an adult? Really?"

"Yes, really," Brian nodded, "You may not always notice, but there are. There are times I wish I was still fourteen and be grounded."

"I don't believe you. Not trying to be disrespectful, but you have to admit that sounds silly," Daniel had opened the fridge and gotten some milk and was now drinking.

"I wouldn't have believed it either, at your age," Brian agreed and closed the door, "But it's true. And I know saying that you'll realize when you're older isn't a satisfying answer."

"No," Evan pulled a face. "We hear that all the time."

"In a way it's true," Adam joined the conversation, "But I can give an example." He glanced at Brian, praying his brother wouldn't get upset. "Even without going into the details of the reason Crane is grounded now and how much trouble with the law he could have been in, there's another example that shows how as an adult the consequences are far worse than being grounded or getting your tail set on fire. Something that started with something as simple as a distraction."

"What example?" If there was one thing Evan didn't want to think about, it was 'consequences', certainly not his own.

"I think Adam means that time I ruined about 50 bales of hay out of sheer carelessness," Brian's voice betrayed his embarrassment at even mentioning the incident.

"More like stupidity," Adam started getting glasses to get the boys some juice.

"Yeah yeah, I seem to remember you using those same words back then," Brian couldn't keep the wry tone out of his voice, "It was stupid. And I never denied that."

"So what happened, Bri?" Evan asked.

"Well…" Buying himself some time, Brian duck into the pantry to get out the cookie tin, but he knew he'd have to tell them at some point. He opened the tin and placed it on the table noticing Ford and Guthrie had come in as well, "great, more people to hear about it."

"Bout what?" Guthrie reached for a cookie only to have it smacked away.

"Wash those hands first, buddy!"

Guthrie didn't even protest Adam's order and just walked over to the sink to wash up. "Brian?"

Brian let out a sigh, "We were talking about how actions have consequences. And how those consequences can be much worse than being grounded."

"How can something be worse than being grounded?" Guthrie hated being cooped up inside.

"What happened?" Daniel repeated Evan's earlier question.

"It was a nice and sunny day and I was feeding the horses in the corral," Brian started. "It was so warm I even had my shirt off."

"Or just in case a girl stopped by," Daniel grinned.

"Well, it really was hot," Brian managed a wry grin, "But you never know and I was proud to show off my muscles."

"Pride comes before the fall."

Brian closed his eyes for a second at Adam's words. He'd heard the lecture before. "I know that, Adam. And I fell."

"Sorry," Adam held up his hands in defense, "I was just teasing, but I brought this up as a lesson to the others, not to embarrass or torture you. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have given an example of my own mistakes."

"It's okay, this was a costly one," Brian shook his head, "Boy was it costly." He looked at the younger boys and placed his hands on the back of the chair he always sat in. Adam in the meantime, poured the juice. "I was just finishing up the feeding when a truck drove up to the house and this girl, well, I guess I should say woman, stepped out. She was absolutely breathtaking. Boy, even better than…never mind. Anyway, asked her if I could help and turned out she was lost."

"So naturally, being the hospitable and generous person your older brother is," Adam smiled, "He offered to show her the way to town."

"While he should have been working," Ford's work ethic was already having a problem with that concept.

"Well, that wouldn't have been so bad, in the grand scheme of things," Adam remarked.

"No, the bad part was that I was forced to stay in town because of a change in the weather. It rained so hard that it simply made more sense to crash on the couch at Pete's than to try and drive back to the ranch."

"It rained…" Daniel's eyes got big. "You never put the tarp back on."

"You left the hay uncovered!" Evan looked shocked, "You *spanked* me for that once. Hard too."

"Because it can be a very costly mistake. Wet hay gets mold real fast as you all know." Adam looked around the table to make sure they all knew that, even though he knew they did.

"Yeah, but I bet Brian didn't get spanked for it," Evan complained. For some reason he felt so slighted by that fact that he didn't even take a second cookie.

"Don't think I wasn't tempted," Adam commented and watched his younger brother go red in the face.

"Well, I wouldn't have blamed you at the time."

Adam snorted, "Sure you wouldn't."

"Well, I wouldn't have liked it," Brian admitted. "Might have argued. But it was still a very costly mistake."

"When was this? I can't remember."

"You were still very little, Guth," Brian tousled the boy's hair. "I wasn't even twenty yet. And I have a feeling had dad been alive I might not have escaped that tanning. But you know what, even then, I wished it could have just gone away with some kind of punishment. We were barely keeping our heads above water. Barely scraping by. Barely able to feed you all, feed the stock, keep up with repairs. We'd been saving up for a year to replace the truck we had. Not for a new one, mind you, but one that wouldn't break down on us every other week. We couldn't afford to lose fifty bales of hay."

"Fifty?" Now Daniel's voice rose a notch or two. "That's a lot."

"Sure is." Brian pulled back his chair and sat down.

"But why didn't anyone else cover it?" Before Adam could say anything, Daniel continued, "Not trying to shift blame, but there are so many people here, how could we all miss it?"

"Well, you were only 10, so imagine how young the rest was."

"True, Adam, but we still had chores, were outside and we knew! And if I was 10, Crane was 14, not to mention you…" Daniel still didn't understand.

"Most of you were in bed, including Adam. The flu," Brian remembered only too well. Crane, little Ford and I were the only ones not sick. And Crane was busy trying to take care of everyone inside, plus keeping a bored Ford out of trouble, while I kept the ranch going. And didn't do a great job at it. Ended up having to tell Crane what I did too, because he already did the books by that time and needed the invoice for the new hay. Could hardly give him the receipt without him wondering why on earth we needed fifty bales of hay. Again so soon. That was embarrassing. Telling Adam once he was better, was downright terrifying."

"Still don't see how this was worse than being punished," Evan shrugged.

"Maybe you really are too young to understand," Brian looked a little deflated, but then Daniel spoke up.

"I think, maybe, it's cause you beat yourself up worse than any parent ever could. Bet you were really upset with yourself. We really needed that new truck. And I remember we did get one. Can't have been too much after that. So you must have done something to get the extra money."

"He pretty much worked himself to death for three months to replace that money," Adam's eyes had a soft glow to them, filled with worry over that 19-year-old boy who was wrecked with guilt. "When little Guthrie's flu turned to pneumonia two days later and the truck broke down on the way to the hospital, he blamed himself even more, even though we still didn't have enough money to replace the truck when the tarp incident happened. It would have happened the same way, mistake or no mistake."

"Maybe, maybe not. You'll never know." Brian swallowed hard thinking back to that little boy burning up and gasping for air.

"He was fine, Bri," Adam's voice was low and soothing. "He was fine. He is fine."

"I know," Brian's voice was equally soft, but still filled with remorse.

"Brian got a job in town as soon as I was well enough to work. And he pretty much worked two jobs until all the money he'd lost was replaced." Adam could still picture that exhausted boy that handed him the check. 'It's all there, every penny I cost us,' Brian had said. And then Adam had had to catch him when the younger boy…no, man's legs started to give out. The hard work had taken its toll. "There are always consequences, boys, even when you're an adult. Even I wish I could have just punished Brian and somehow have that be it. But Brian was mature enough to know that the hay had to be replaced, as well as the truck. And his mistake had made it impossible to replace the truck. So he fixed hi mistake. That's what an adult does. You fix your mistakes, best way you can. And sometimes you can't."

"Fortunately, this mistake was fixable," Brian took over, "Some mistakes are not. Or cost more."

"In a way," Daniel mused, "You grounded yourself and gave yourself extra chores."

Brian laughed, "Yeah, you're right there. I didn't have a single date for three months. Between the work on the ranch, work in town, and taking care of your guys, there wasn't a free minute in my day. When I wasn't working, I was asleep."

"The only thing you didn't get was a whipping," Evan still wasn't convinced.

"Bet he gave himself a verbal one," Daniel lectured his younger brother.

"Bet Adam gave him one too," Ford added with a look at their oldest brother.

Adam laughed, "I started to, but you know what? I could hardly get a word in. He said it all himself."

"Okay, can we stop talking about me now?" Brian got up, "Time to get dinner started or we won't eat tonight. Can't have that, right?"

"Noop," Daniel finished his juice, "I got homework to finish."

"On a Friday?" Adam looked surprised.

"Well, you read the note…Miss Morgan made me repeat the poem."

"Ah, well, best get to it. Wouldn't want to get a call from your teacher," Adam winked.

"Bet you would," but Daniel made sure to keep some distance between him and Adam as he ran out of the room.

"Oh you can run, but you can't hide, kiddo!" not that Adam really was upset by the remark.

"Adam?"

"Yes, Daniel?"

"Can we please drop that whole challenge thing? That whole thing where you and Brian only do the things you want to? I get it, I really do and it was a stupid remark. Can we just drop it?"

"Yes, I think we can."

"Thanks, Adam!" But Daniel's excitement was short-lived.

"The challenge is in the past. But I kinda like having you boys be a little bit more responsible. Not having to be reminded about getting up on time and doing your chores, so you might want to set your alarm from now on, and actually get up when it goes off."

"Dang!" It was a collective reaction, but they didn't fight it.

As the boys filed out of the kitchen Adam looked at his remaining brother with a mixture of remorse and pity, "You okay?"

"Course I am," Brian busied himself getting the pots and pans out. "It was a long time ago."

"I shouldn't have brought it up."

"It really is fine, Adam," Brian stopped for a second to look at the other man, "They need to know that we don't make rules for the heck of it. The worst thing that happens when they disobey us isn't the disobedience, it's what happens because of it. It's just a painful memory for me."

"You were in bed for a week after all that."

"I had to do it, Adam."

"I know, I would have done the same thing. And I was very proud of how you handled it. Very proud."

"I wasn't."

"No, I know. But you did the right thing. You fixed it. You always fix things. No matter what the cost to yourself. Not everyone sees that part of your personality. And even I forget it at times, but it's there. And so…I'm proud to be your brother."

"Thanks…" Brian didn't know what to say and so got the string beans out to clean, "Okay, enough of that, you can go and clean these while I do the potatoes."

Adam took the beans, but then tossed one at the back of Brian's head as the man turned back to the pantry. Brian turned on his heels and a little scuffle ensued. It was their way of getting passed the awkwardness of Adam's words. They had touched Brian deeply, but the man would never admit that and Adam knew his brother well enough to know that this was the best way to handle it.

Inside the living room the other brothers had found Crane coming down from the stairs and had told him all that they'd heard.

"I remember," Crane nodded. How could he forget that time in their lives? "Now don't you go and torment Brian about it, okay?"

"We wouldn't!" Ford insisted and Crane smiled at him.

"I meant the rest. I know you wouldn't, kiddo." Ford was probably the sweetest of the bunch. As he touched the boy's arm Crane frowned. "You're cold, Ford."

"It is cold!" Guthrie said and Crane couldn't deny it. He was wearing his college sweatshirt, but the boys just had their shirts on.

"You're right," Crane walked over to the fireplace, "I guess no one thought of making a fire yet."

As Crane started a fire Ford watched him intently. "How come you blow on a candle and the fire goes out, but blow on the embers and the fire gets bigger?"

"Good question," Crane grinned and replaced the gate in front of the fireplace.

"That's no answer."

"True," Crane pulled Ford over to the big arm chair and sat down with the boy next to him, half on the arm rest. "It's partly to do with the amount of oxygen available to the fire. You know fire needs oxygen, right?"

"Uh huh," Ford didn't even see his brothers get to their homework and games as he talked to Crane, "That's why you have to put the lid on a pan with it's on fire or a fire blanket."

"Exactly. And it's why you have to be careful opening a door when you know there's a fire behind it," Crane nodded, "Well, fire needs something to keep burning. With embers it's the carbon that it reacts with. But there's not much oxygen in the fireplace. So when you blow you get more oxygen to the place where it reacts with the carbon. A candle needs the wax vapors to react with. Oxygen is not a problem with the candle being out in the open. What the candle doesn't have a lot of is the wax that it needs to burn and by blowing on it the wax cools down just enough and you spread out the gas vapors from the wax, so there's not enough vapors and not enough heat for the fire to continue."

To many 12-years-old it might still have been too difficult a concept to understand, but science was Ford's favorite subject and the young boy gave a serious nod. "We were talking about fire safety in school, but they didn't really explain this."

"Did you ask?"

Ford shrugged, "Guess not."

"You have to ask to learn, buddy," Crane had learned that lesson early on.

"Even if kids call you stupid for asking? Or brainy?"

"They're the stupid ones for not asking when they don't know something," Crane said with conviction, "And as for brainy, nothing wrong with being brainy."

"But some kids don't want to play with brainy kids."

"Their loss, Ford," Crane smiled, "Besides, the way you pitch, they're always going to want to be your friend."

That made Ford grin, "But that's silly. I can't help having a good arm."

"And you can't help being smart either."

"Ford!"

Ford looked up at Guthrie's pleading tone.

"I can't beat Evan on my own!"

The two had set up a chess game, but Guthrie's position already looked hopeless. Not that Evan was particularly good at chess, but Guthrie always made the same moves.

"You're too predictable, Guth," Ford shook his head and slipped out from under Crane's arm to head over to the other two while Crane picked up his book and got back to his studies until it was supper time.

That evening no one had to be reminded of their bedtimes, but more importantly, the next morning, much to Adam's surprise, they were all up in time to do their morning chores.

"I could get used to this," Adam turned the pancakes and grinned at Brian who just came in from checking up on them.

"And they're doing a good job too. All of them." Brian walked over to the sink to wash his hands, "If a few detentions and reliving my own embarrassing and costly mistake got this result, it was worth it."

"Doubt it'll last," Crane grinned from the doorway. "You guys let up far too soon. Should have kept it up a bit longer."

"Hmm maybe we should keep you grounded for the rest of the school year," Adam kept a straight face, "That should keep you nicely out of trouble and ensure good grades."

Crane nearly choked, "That'd be…that'd be…"

"Cruel and unusual punishment?" Adam still kept an even look on his face.

Crane tried to pull himself together, but couldn't help stuttering as he managed to get the words out, "I guess…people have been grounded that long."

"I have," Brian confessed. "Well, almost."

"I…I was just…I mean…that's…"

"Oh don't let big brother tease you," Brian laughed, "I'm sure you'll manage to get out of it long before the school year's over."

Crane swallowed. He hated having let his brothers down the way he had, but he did hate being grounded too. Surely, he'd be able to prove himself trustworthy soon. He just had to. "I'd better get back to my books."

"Breakfast first. Why don't you set the table." Brian's words may have been casually spoken, but they made Crane stop and give his brother a questioning look. Brian wasn't about to explain himself, though, "Well, what are you waiting for?"

"Nothing, I'll…get to it."

While Crane was setting the table the door flung open and five mostly teenage boys tumbled in, one falling over another.

"I won!" Both Daniel and Evan cheered.

"Not fair!" Guthrie gave Evan a small push, "You pushed me!"

"Did not," Evan protested, "You just bumped into me and you can't run as fast as I can."

"Just you wait till I'm taller. I'll be lots faster than you!"

Ford had come in last. Not that he was the slowest, far from it, but he'd taken time to give his old pony Rosie a sugar lump. She was getting old, but never wanted for attention, especially from the second-youngest McFadden.

"Wash up!" Adam didn't even look up as he spoke. But when he did, he noticed they were already pushing to get to the sink first. "We do have a mudroom where you can wash up, you know. I'd rather not have all that muck in the kitchen."

"Kay…" and off they were, only to return far too quickly to really have washed up properly.

"Adam?"

"Yes, Guthrie." Adam wondered why that particular tone in Guthrie's voice always told him the boy wanted something he expected a negative answer to.

"When you go to town later, can we come too?"

"Who says I'm going to town?"

"A-dam…"

"Yes, Guthrie?"

"You're teasing."

"Not really, buddy," Adam put the pancakes on the table. "I may not go."

"But you always go on a Saturday." Evan this time, which told Adam that Guthrie was on a mission for at least one of his older brothers.

"No, I don't. Usually either Brian or I go, to get the groceries."

"Still…," Evan hadn't slipped in his chair yet. Instead he looked at his older brother as if the man was speaking Chinese, "That's the same thing."

"Oh?" Brian chuckled and sat down, "Adam and I are one person? Who knew?"

"Nooo," While everyone else sat down and started digging into the pile of pancakes, Evan remained standing, "I mean, either one of you. Doesn't matter who goes, but if you go, can we come too?"

"Who is we?" Adam queried and motioned to Evan's chair. "You'd better start eating or there won't be any left by the time you do."

Knowing the truth behind those words, Evan did as Adam suggested, but continued the conversation, "I mean me and Guthrie."

"And me," Daniel piped up.

"Well," Adam took his time to chew so he could think, "Daniel still owes me an hour of chores of my choice and I'm not sure how letting you go to town doesn't somehow lets you off the hook, Ev."

"Would have rather worked with Diablo, I promise," Evan insisted.

"I'm sure…but I don't see how coming along on a grocery run is fun for you boys."

"Well," Daniel hedged, "I was hoping you could drop me off at Johnny's so we could work on our project for next week."

"And I wanted to go to Turner's Wild West store," Evan produced money from his pocket, "I've been saving up for a long time and want to look around to see how much longer I need to save."

Adam groaned, "Turner's is in Angel Camp. I wasn't planning on going there today, buddy. Just Murphys."

"Yes!" Daniel cheered, "Johnny lives right in town."

"Please, Adam," Evan saw his plans go up in smoke, but wasn't ready to give up yet, "please….it's not that far from Murphy's."

With a sigh Adam looked at Guthrie, "And what was it that you wanted to do?"

"Nothing," Guthrie smiled at his brother with innocent eyes, "I just wanted to come shopping. I'm bored playing inside."

"Well, at least one of you wants to help." Adam looked around the table and his eyes met Ford's, "And you didn't want to come along?"

Ford shook his head, "I wanted to play cowboys and Indians, but no one wanted to."

"And so they're all abandoning you." Adam never liked it much when one brother was left out.

"I don't mind. I want to keep an eye on Rosie," Ford was munching on his third pancake and Adam started to wonder if he made enough. "She's not doing too good."

"Too well," Ada corrected almost automatically. "I'll take a look at her later on."

"Thanks, Adam," Ford's trust in his oldest brother was heartwarming, "She is really old."

"Yes, buddy, she is," Adam didn't want to mention that the old pony might not live much longer, but it was a way of life out here and they all knew it. "Well, I suppose I can drop Daniel off at Johnny's, take you to Turner's, Ev, and then you, Guthrie and me will go grocery shopping." When Evan pulled a face Adam laughed, "That's the trade-off, bud."

"Okay, as long as I get to spend some real time looking at all their stuff."

"I won't rush you, I promise," Then Adam looked at Brian, "That does leave us with a bit of a dilemma."

"Glad you noticed," Brian said dryly. "I have work to do and I don't like leaving Ford alone."

"No, I agree," Adam nodded.

"I'm not a baby!" Ford dropped his spoon and looked genuinely insulted, "I can look after myself."

"Well, maybe, but I don't like you being out here alone, buddy, I'm sorry," Adam knew he was a little overprotective at times, especially with the younger ones, but they were far away from their nearest neighbors.

"I'm here!" Crane looked as insulted as Ford was, "Am I air? Invisible?"

"No, but you're grounded from work, which includes parenting and babysitting."

"Adam! I'm not a baby!"

"I know, Ford, it's just an expression." Adam wished he'd never gotten out of bed.

"I'm just home alone with my younger brother," Crane insisted. "He doesn't need babysitting. It's a safety thing to have two of us here, I know. So I'm here. I'll have him make his own sandwiches if that makes you feel better."

Brian reached over and touched Crane's arm, "Adam means well, Crane, he just doesn't want you to have to take time away from your studies."

"It won't," Crane locked eyes with Adam, "I don't meant this disrespectful in anyway, Adam, but it's a little ridiculous that I can't be alone here with Ford."

"Except that you're grounded," Adam said evenly, "And grounded means no staying home alone. I can hardly expect Ford to keep an eye on *you*."

That silenced the entire table. They all watched Crane go red in the face, calm down and go straight back to red again. And they all wondered if he'd lose his temper. Who could blame him for throwing a massive tantrum at being treated like a 4-year-old? But he didn't. The 18-year-old did something else.

"I know I have done little to earn back your trust, Adam, I know," Crane looked sad, but determined and it was his tone that got Adam's attention, "And I don't blame you, hard as I find it to be punished like this. And hard as I find the thought of this going on for God knows how much longer. It's hard not knowing when a punishment ends. Even prisoners are sentenced to a certain amount of time. They can look at the calendar, put stripes on the wall. I can't. Because I've no idea. But if I'm to earn back your trust, I need a chance to do so. And simply adhering to my new rules isn't enough. So today, give me that chance." When Adam opened his mouth to speak Crane quickly continued, "Please, hear me out," he looked at Ford, "Ford is twelve. As old as I was back then. And I stayed home taking care of all my little brothers. And it wasn't right. It wasn't how it was supposed to be. I get that. But it was how it went. And so my suggestion is that Ford and I look out for each other today. Just two brothers home alone, not one of us in charge. We'll both show you that we'll be fine."

"Adam, it's only for a couple of hours," Ford pleaded, "It's just cause Crane is grounded that you're not sure. But we'll be fine. I don't need looking after…much. And if there is trouble, Crane is here."

"And if I do end up breaking a rule, Ford will tell you and I won't hold it against him," Crane grinned. They all hated tattling, even if they'd all done it at times, but this was different. The thought alone made Ford giggle.

"Permission to tattle…I almost hope you'll break your grounding."

"I hope not," Brian took another pancake, his sixth, with no sign of stopping any time soon.

"Neither do I," Adam added, "It wouldn't end well."

"So?" Five pairs of eyes looked at the oldest two and Adam shook his head as he locked eyes with Brian once again.

"I don't even know why I am being so difficult about this."

"Neither do I, brother," Brian chuckled, "Okay, you've got a deal."

"Yes!" Crane sounded even more excited than Ford.


	7. Chapter 7

This chapter took a long time. Had a couple of things to research and questions to ask friends more knowledgeable in certain subjects. But I was also very busy with some deadlines for stuff that either pays the bills or would cost money if I didn't do it. That kinda takes precedence over writing for fun. But rest assured, I have not abandoned this story. Far from it. The end of this chapter was a long time in coming. I'd planned it almost from the starts, although the characters won't thank me for it, I'm sure. At least I didn't end it with too much of a cliff hanger hahaha.

Anyway, thank you all for your reviews and pm's, as well as your patience. I'll try to get the next chapter up in a little more timely manner, at least before the end of the month.

Chapter 7

"But now there's noooowhere to hide

Since you pushed my love asi-hide

I'm out of my mind

Hopelessly devoted to-ho you

Hopelessly devoted to you-hou-hou"

"I know the radio isn't working, but is there really nothing better you can think of to sing?" At the boys' giggles Adam knew they had purposely chosen this hit to tease him. "Very funny."

"Don't you like it, Adam?" Daniel laughed.

"Oh we're dummies," Evan couldn't even contain his giggles, "We should have chosen John Travolta's song," And immediately the two belted out

"Emilly, can't you see?

I'm in misery

We made a start

Now we're apart

There's nothing left for me,"

And Daniel finished it off with a sighed, "Oh Emily…"

"Hush you two! I don't know where you got this idea from that I'm miserable or something."

"Well," Evan looked at his oldest brother with innocent eyes, "You haven't seen miss Morgan in weeks now. We figured maybe you two had had a falling out."

"I'll have you know we did no such thing," Adam turned onto the street where Daniel's friend lived, "Not that it's any of your business. Now, Daniel," He pulled up to the door and then gave the fourteen-year-old a hard look, "You behave yourself."

"Of course, Adam!"

"I'm not kidding," Adam kept his tone firm, "I'll be here to pick you up at 3, so make sure you're ready to leave by then."

"Sure, Adam," Daniel jumped out of the truck, "Have fun!" And off he was.

"No more Grease or John Travolta,"

Before Adam finished Evan grinned, "Saturday Night Fever then?"

"Scamp," the cuff Evan got was only teasing, "I could do with a bit of Country Roads…"

"We've been on country roads most of the drive, Adam," Guthrie's words caused Adam to roll his eyes.

"You too, Guthrie? I thought you were still on my side."

"I'm always on your side, Adam," For one second Adam wondered if the young boy had been turned over to the dark side like his teenage brothers, but then he realized Guthrie had just taken his words literally and meant everything he said.

"Thanks, buddy, I knew I could count on you," He started humming John Denver's Country Roads and before long they had gone from 70s pop hits to country. And their mom's favorite song at that. Adam wished Guthrie would remember their mother humming it to him when he was little. To Guthrie it would probably be the song his big brother used to sing to him.

Adam had to change the course of his thoughts or he'd be lost in memories and loss and wouldn't be able to focus on the road. He stopped at the traffic lights and while he waited for the light to change, his thoughts wondered off anyway, just in a different direction. What on earth had the boys all concerned about his love-life? Or a possible break-up? Was concerned the right word? Maybe not. Maybe Daniel was still hoping for a quiet break-up? Or maybe they felt threatened by a relationship? After all, they had a dynamic going on. They were unconventional, but it worked. For six years now it had been just them boys and they had made it work. A girl…he corrected himself…a woman might upset that whole balance. Shatter their peace. He liked things the way they were. Not that there wasn't a day he wished their parents were still alive, but he liked how things worked now. Change was a threat. And there had been enough threats. He couldn't handle more change. But he sure liked Emily.

"Adam…" it took a nudge before Adam was pulled right back into the world. "It's green…are you okay?"

It took Adam a second before he realized what was happening. It shook him to find out he could lose focus like he had. He was usually incredibly focused when he was driving. Even as a young teen driving for the first time, he'd been very responsible. It was why his parents had always trusted him on the roads, driving his brothers places or picking them up, and going on dates at night. Unlike Brian. Not that Brian was an irresponsible driver, but when he was younger he was easily distracted. That, and he was a little bit more susceptible to peer pressure from his team mates. In all fairness, he'd only ever had one ticket and missed one curfew when out with the car. And forgotten to pick up Daniel once. But that had been strike three and aside from being punished, there had always been that extra warning whenever he did have the truck or jeep. Adam teased him with at sometimes, but it was still a sore point.

And now, he had been completely distracted. On the road! "I'm sorry. I was lost in thought."

"I knew we shouldn't have sung Country Roads," Evan knew. Evan was more sensitive to these things than people gave him credit for.

"Of course we should've," Guthrie disagreed, "Adam loves that one."

"I do, buddy," Adam nodded, "I was just…"

"Thinking about Miss Morgan," Guthrie grinned. "That's just how Crane looks when he talks about June."

"What?" Adam looked shocked, "I do not look like that!"

"Yeah you kinda do," Evan supported Guthrie's assessment.

A car honking behind him gave Adam an out of this awkward talk. He held up his hand as an apology to the other driver and took off to Angel Camp. He made sure to change the topic to a more neutral one, for him at least. The boys wouldn't agree that school was such a neutral topic.

When he finally parked in front of Turner's Wild West Store, Adam was almost glad to watch an excited Evan take straight off for the door. He followed with Guthrie at a slightly slower pace and watched as Evan walked through the store like a kid in a candy store. Of course, to Evan, this was a candy store. It was like watching Daniel in a music store. Or Ford in a book shop (if he didn't think Evan was watching him). Evan loved horses. Loved everything about them.

Adam remembered when Evan was teething and mom was at the end of her rope with his crying, dad had taken him for a ride with on Storm. Despite the name, Storm was one of the most gentle horses Adam had ever seen. But still, mom had thrown a fit that he had the audacity to have her five-month-old baby on 'that big beast'. Adam chuckled to himself. It wasn't like their mother hadn't been used to country living or life on a ranch. She was a rancher's daughter herself. But none of that mattered at that moment. Of course, Adam also didn't know at the time that their mother was already expecting Ford by then. Not that that knowledge would have changed his understanding of his mother's mood.

Funny thing was, as soon as the horse started to walk Evan calmed down. And when Dad allowed Storm to trot Evan's whole demeanor changed. Baby Evan was beaming and making funny noises and reaching for the reins with his grubby little hands. A monster had been born that day. And from that day on, whenever Evan was upset, it only took a horse to calm him down. Even that fateful day they lost their parents and they had all been so lost in grief, Evan had found solace in the barn. The little seven-year-old boy had brushed daddy's horse. Brian had been in the barn as well. Brian didn't do emotions very well and had thrown himself in the yard work. Not that any of them did emotions well, but Brian was the worst. The boy had pushed it all away and had gone on like nothing had happened. At least for a short while.

Slowly, Adam walked through the store as well. He smiled as he watched Evan drool over a beautiful saddle. Yes, that one would attract the boy's attention. Without looking at the tag he could tell it was a Billy Royal show saddle, with all the bells and whistles, right down to the ornate hand carved details and the sterling silver trim. The price he figured they could buy a few good cows to add to their herd with.

The boy would learn that a good saddle wasn't about all that. But Adam needn't have worried. Evan continued on to look at other things while Guthrie entertained himself looking at the boots. Thankfully he'd already gotten his new boots last fall. Adam didn't think he could miss the money if he'd had to buy new ones now.

"Adam?"

Adam looked up when Evan called him. "What is it, Ev?"

"D'you think I could spend aunt Gertrude's Christmas money on these?" The boy was holding a pair of the most fancy spurs Adam had ever seen, and probably the most pricey ones at that.

"You're not a little boy anymore, Ev," Adam shook his head, "you know how much money you've got," Aunt Gertrude was actually a great-aunt and in her 80s now, but she never forgot to send them all a Christmas card with a small amount of money for each of them. For their birthdays it was always a little bit more. But it wasn't a fortune. And unlike Crane, Evan wasn't good at saving. "And you can read the price tag."

"Yeah," Evan hedged, "but I was thinking….it's gonna be my birthday soon…."

"Soon?"

"Well…in a few months anyway…"

"Still a long time off, bud."

"But still…Adam, listen…I know aunt Gertrude's gonna send more money then. And if I hold on to this and save up every penny I'll get till then…"

"You sure you can stop yourself spending that money?" Adam was doubtful.

"You don't believe me?" Evan looked hurt.

"Well," Adam tried to be gentle, but truthful at the same time, "you do have a hard time saving."

"I can do it, Adam, I know I can!"

"So can I, Adam?"

"You'll know better if you can than I do."

Evan dared rolling his eyes, "A-dam…that's not what I meant. Can I buy them then?"

"We'll cross that bridge after your birthday." He actually didn't want to commit to the purchase. For more than one reason.

"But can't you say yes now?"

"What would be the point, buddy? You don't have the money right now anyway."

"No, but…"

"But what?"

"He wants to borrow it." Neither of them had noticed that Guthrie had joined them, having gotten bored with the boots.

"Guthrie!" The older boy threw dagger looks at his younger brother and if he wasn't set on trying to persuade Adam to do exactly what Guthrie was saying, he would have kicked his brother.

"That's my name."

"Guthrie," Adam's voice sounded tired, "don't tease your brother." But he immediately turned back to Evan, "That what it is? You want to borrow the money and pay back with your birthday money?"

"Why not, Adam? I'll have the money. I can give you my Christmas money now as a..a…down…"

"A down payment." Adam said dryly.

"Yeah, a down payment!" Evan could already taste the victory. "This would be the down payment and then I'll give you the rest after my birthday. Companies do it all the time. Crane explained how that works when you buy big things."

"Crane did, did he?" Sometimes it would be nice if Crane didn't teach them so much! No, Adam corrected himself, that wasn't fair. But right now, he wished Evan had never heard of this concept. "Did he also explain that those companies look at whether you're creditworthy?"

"Creditworthy?" Clearly, Crane had not mentioned that word.

"Paying for things like that is the same as getting a loan and to get a loan you have to have evidence that you'll be able to repay."

"Oh but I can! Because I'll have the money."

"Hmm well, suppose aunt Gertrude is out of money and can't send us any this year? Or she forgets?"

"She could die too," Guthrie helpfully added, "She's really, really old."

"God forbid, but yes, that could happen too. So there's no guarantee you'll have that money. It's not like she's already sent you a note promising it, did she?"

"No but she always does…" Victory was slipping away.

"And what about interest?" Adam continued, "Did Crane also explain about interest?"

"Eh…" Evan was sure now that the answer was going to be no, but he wasn't willing to give up yet, "I'm sure that's alright."

Adam almost laughed, "When you borrow money from the bank or a big company like that, you have to pay interest. You pay extra for their services, for their risk with the money."

"But there is no risk, Adam, I'll pay it back. I promise!"

"Banks still charge interest. So you end up paying more than the item is really worth."

"But I wouldn't have to wait."

"It could easily be 10% of the original sum."

"What's a percent, Adam?" Evan was glad Guthrie asked the question, because he had a feeling he was supposed to understand, but honestly, math wasn't his best subject in school.

"It's a part of 100. So if the price is 100 one percent is 1 and 10% would be 10. So if the price was 100 dollar, you'd end up paying 110."

It went over Guthrie's head for the time being, but the boy did understand that it was more, "That's stupid then. Why pay more when you can simply wait?"

"Well, sometimes it's really hard to wait. Like when you want to buy a house. Or a car."

"But you can wait for spurs." Guthrie's logic was refreshing, the oldest felt.

Evan didn't agree though, "But I can't!"

"What do you want spurs for anyway?" Adam queried.

"You don't even need them." Guthrie still didn't see the need for them.

"Guthrie's right. You wouldn't wear them when you're riding Diablo. You know we wouldn't allow you to wear them anyway." Not at Guthrie's age. If not used right, they could really hurt a horse. Heck, Adam didn't even wear spurs himself. Brian didn't. Where on earth did Evan get these ideas?

"But they all wear them at the rodeo!"

"Ah…well, I can see wanting to be like your hero, but kiddo, they don't allow them in any of the events for your age group. And we don't allow them on the ranch. So I really don't see why you'd want to end up in debt with me over something you can't wear."

"That's not fair, Adam! I never get anything!"

"Put those spurs down, Evan McFadden, right now." It looked like Evan was about to throw them on the floor and Adam had to act or there'd be a big scene. For a second Evan seemed to contemplate disobeying, but then he conceded and put the spurs down. Tears appeared in his eyes however.

"I'm sorry, but it's not fair. I really want them."

"Maybe when you're older. But you know I don't like them, kiddo. Do I wear them?"

"No…."

"I think it's mean to the horse!" And that was Guthrie's final word on it. The little boy went off to look at the conchos.

"Why don't you save up for a new bridle? I know you won't be able to afford a fancy one, but if you really are serious about saving, that is within reach and I would have no objections."

"But then the martingale needs to match."

Adam laughed out loud now, "Well, all I can tell you is that you'd better start saving your money if you're serious about buying all that. Because together that would end up being expensive."

"I am, Adam! You'll see!" The boy had his money in his hand and put it right back in his pocket. "I won't spend it at all today."

"Good for you," Adam draped his arm around the teenager's shoulder, "I'm proud of you for making that decision. And if you need help not touching the money, I'm sure our resident banker Crane will be more than willing to hold on to it for you."

"Would he charge interest for that then?"

Chuckling Adam shook his head, "Technically, if he really acted as bank, he'd have to pay *you* interest."

Evan's eyes grew big, "Really?"

"Mind you, he may not want to play bank for real for you. So I wouldn't count on getting interest." But Evan's mind was working overtime.

By the time they left, Guthrie had decided against spending money on conchos in favor of buying candy at the supermarket. The word alone had caused Evan to groan. But fair is fair: Adam had told him that was the trade-off.

Back at the ranch Ford and Crane were enjoying the peace and quiet. Even at college Crane wasn't used to having this type of quiet. His dorm was nice enough, but it wasn't exactly quiet. Or well sound-proofed. Even if his roommate wasn't in, there was always someone running down the hall, arguing, playing music, or even banging on his door to ask something.

And Ford and Crane had something in common: neither of them hated studying. They both loved books and they both loved to learn new things. Of course there were many differences between the two as well, but those things they had in common and those things they were sharing that day. They were down in the main room, Crane sprawled out on the sofa and Ford had curled up on the other side of the room in the big chair by the fire. And they had actually been quiet for over an hour before Ford spoke up.

"What's equanimity mean?" The boy spelled the word carefully.

"It's the quality of being calm and even-tempered," Crane explained, "Someone with equanimity wouldn't have a temper that easily flares up."

"Oh so Adam doesn't have it."

Crane couldn't help laughing, "No, I guess not. Although he can keep his temper under control and be quite patient when he wants to. But yes, I suppose he's more volatile."

"Does that mean having a temper?"

"More or less."

"So Adam and Brian are volatile." Ford thought for a moment, "Actually, Daniel and Evan and Guthrie too. You and I have…" he looked at his book again to make sure he got the word right, "equanimity."

"I think we do. But that doesn't mean we're pushovers. Our tempers just don't flare easily."

"But watch out when they do," Ford laughed.

"You bet. We can hold our own, can't we?" Crane had sat up a little and now held up his fists and then pointed at his head, "We just prefer to use our brains first."

"You bet!" Ford echoed Crane. Then it was quiet for another half hour while both boys read. Again it was Ford that broke the silence. "Crane?"

"Yeah buddy?"

"I don't want to distract you from your studies…"

"But you want to play a bit and want company."

Ford shrugged, "I like reading and all, but we've read for a long, long time now."

"We sure have," Crane closed his book, "I think even prisoners are entitled to breaks. And Adam has made me take breaks on a regular basis. No harm in playing a game for a bit. So what do you want to play?"

"Can we go sledding?"

Crane thought for a moment. "I'm grounded, bud, you know that."

"Yeah, but your grounding is really weird. It's like the opposite of normal grounding."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you get to lie on the sofa all day reading. No chores. No yard work. No tons of stuff you have to do."

"No, just a ton of homework. And nothing else. And I am sort of restricted to this place."

"But Adam lets you play. He lets you play games at night and you were in the fort-fight."

"True, he did."

"See? The opposite of being grounded."

"But the fort-fight was in the yard. To go sledding we'd have to go up in the hills…."

"Oh yeah…" Ford's face fell. He'd been reading about kids going sledding and now he wanted to do it. "Being grounded bites."

"Oh so you now figured that out."

"well, I knew that, but yours seemed so different. I never thought of it."

"Still grounded, Ford."

"Yeah, I know." Ford's book fell to the floor and he fell back into the chair himself. "I'm bored now."

"Hey, that's not like you."

"What isn't?"

"Well," Crane sat up completely now, "To give up so easily."

"But I wanted to go sledding and you can't."

"Well, we can still go have a snow ball fight. The forts are still there. Or we can turn one of the forts into a small ramp maybe…I'm sure we can make some sort of hill you can sled off."

"But it won't be as high as the hill…"

"No, that's true," Crane agreed and thought for a moment. "We could make snow angels."

"That's for little kids, Crane! Even Guthrie's too old for that."

Crane couldn't help chuckling, "He didn't think so two weeks ago."

"Still, I am."

"Okay….I know what we can do." Crane jumped to his feet. "Come on."

"But what, Crane?"

"Not telling you, just put on your coat."

Ford was a naturally curious person, more than the regular child and although he would like to know what Crane had in mind before committing to it, his curiosity won out and he got up. "Okay. But it'd better be fun!"

Crane was already in the kitchen rummaging through cupboard and the pantry when Ford brought his coat in. "What are you looking for?"

Crane held up a squirt bottle, "This! Fill it with water, will you?"

Puzzled, Ford took the bottle. He didn't even question Crane's order and filled the bottle with water from the tap. Then he looked back at Crane. "Now what?"

Crane grinned and produced a bottle of food coloring. "We add this to it."

"Why?"

"Ah…just you wait and see." A squirt or two and the water in the bottle had turned yellow. Then Crane put his coat on and led the way outside. "Now….we make a circle." He handed Ford the bottle. "Not too big. We want to make a target to hit with snowballs."

"Ooohhhh a contest!" That had For excited and he started to make a circle in the snow in the yard. He started to giggle as he saw the result. "It looks like we peed in the snow."

Crane laughed out loud, "That was the idea, buddy. That was the whole idea."

"We should decorate Guthrie's snowman with it too." The contest momentarily forgotten, Ford busied himself decorating the snowman with the yellow liquid. Guthrie had already given the snowman buttons and a face, but Ford created yellow pockets and lines that made it look like the thing wore a coat and had separate legs. When he was done, he giggled. "Guthrie's gonna kill us."

"No, he won't. Because we'll explain….but first we let them think what their own dirty minds come up with. We can't help that they're not creative enough to think of using food coloring, can we?"

"Noop!" Ford put the bottle on the porch and then looked at the circle again. "Are we gonna have a contest now?"

"Why not! Bet I'll beat you. Being older and all…."

"But I have great aim." Ford wasn't one to think he couldn't take on his big brother. Before long they both had a pile of snow balls and were ready to take aim. At Crane's suggestion, Ford's snow balls were sprayed with the yellow water so they could distinguish between with ease.

"Three each. Most in the circle wins." Crane's rules were simple. "But….you have to throw from behind the wall of the fort."

"But you're stronger than me."

"Okay, you can stand in front of the wall and I'll be behind it. How about that?"

"Okay!" Ford easily agreed. He was actually proud that he'd negotiated a better position for himself. His first throw didn't go so well, however. It landed a full yard outside the circle. He looked back at Crane with a scowl. "Your turn."

The McFaddens weren't the types to lose on purpose. Crane would never simply let a younger brother win, just because he was younger. But he felt the age difference big enough not to give it his absolute all to win. It was his experience that you did better when you thought you had a chance of winning. And so Crane held back a little on his first throw. A costly mistake as it landed almost as far out of the circle as Ford's had, just on the other side. Both stepped up to the plate so to speak and started throwing more accurately and with more strength. The first round went to Crane, but it wasn't an easy win for him. He could tell he hadn't been playing ball in a long time and his aim was off whereas Ford's aim had improved the previous season. The boy was now one of the better players of his team. Ford may have been a good student and into reading, he liked sports as much as all his brothers.

"Dang!" Ford kicked the wall, "I almost had you there."

"Yeah you did….I really need to bring my A game with you."

That made Ford grin. He knew Crane was a lot stronger than some people thought he'd be. Crane was pretty skinny and tall, more so, it seemed, now that he was in college. But looks were deceiving. Crane was pretty strong. And had been a very decent baseball player. So to know that Crane couldn't hold back playing with him, made Ford feel like he'd just grown a full foot. "I'm gonna need….well, more than that."

"Rematch?"

"Bring it on!"

While Ford and Crane started their second game, three of their brothers entered the supermarket. It was definitely not the place you'd want to be on a Saturday afternoon.

"Okay, I don't want to spend a minute longer in this place than necessary," Adam said as he got a shopping cart.

"Neither do I," Evan looked disgusted.

"So, I've got you both your own list. Try to get all the items and bring them to me. That way, we're out of here as quickly as possible. And make sure to check the brand an size."

"We're not babies," Evan protested.

"We can do this, Adam," Guthrie took his list and looked it over. "I know what kind of bread we always have. That one's easy." And off he went.

"I'll go and get the pasta then." And off was the other one.

Adam felt pretty proud of himself for coming up with this system. He hoped it would pay off. He'd made sure that he was in charge of the more difficult items himself. He didn't want the boys having to choose vegetables and meat. That could get more tricky.

Soon their cart was filling and Adam's system seemed to be working. He actually felt they'd be out of there within half an hour, which would be amazing. But then Guthrie returned with two boxes of cereal that weren't on the list. Before the boy had a chance to put it in the cart Adam stopped him.

"Whoah, kiddo, I know you like these, but that's not the kind we always have."

"I know, Adam, but…"

"No buts, Guthrie, they're much more expensive than the no-name brand. So that's what we're getting. Go and put these back."

"Adam…"

"Guthrie, put them back. I'm not telling you again."

With a defeated look Guthrie turned around, "You never listen to anything I say."

"What was that?" Adam took Guthrie's arm and turned him around, "Are you sassing me? Because I know you know how I feel about you sassing me."

Tears appeared in Guthrie's eyes, "I'm not sassing you, Adam. I'm sorry…I only wanted to help."

"And you are helping, buddy, by getting everything on the list." Seeing the tears made it hard for Adam to be too hard on the boy. "You're a great help. But now I need you to take these back without any fuss and get the ones on the list."

"Yes, Adam," When Adam let go of his arm, Guthrie walked away and soon returned with the brand Adam wanted.

"Thanks, Guth, we're almost there."

Just then, Evan returned with a couple more items and when he put them in the cart he noticed the cereal. "Why didn't you get the ones that are on sale?"

"What do you mean?"

"The ones we like are on sale. They're cheaper than these now, even. There's a coupon on it and all."

Guthrie reached into his pocket and retrieved a crumpled piece of paper, "This thing. It said an extra 25% off. I don't know how much it is, but it was already on sale and this is extra. And Adam said 10% is a lot, so I figured 25% is a whole lot."

Taking the coupon Adam lowered his head, "Dang, I'm sorry, Guthrie, you were trying to tell me, weren't you?" A nod was his answer. "And I didn't listen." A shake. "That was really dumb of me. And rude. I'm sorry, kiddo." He lifted the boy up and Guthrie immediately wrapped his legs around his big brother. "You were really smart in doing what you did. Sometimes you have to change your plan when the information you've got changes. And I didn't listen to the changed information. Can you forgive me?"

"Course, Adam," Guthrie was speaking into Adam's shirt and barely audible, "I'll always forgive you anything. You're my brother."

Adam's strong arms held the boy close for a few moments and when he put Guthrie on his feet, he found Evan had already exchanged the boxes. "I need to take you two shopping more often."

"Not funny, Adam!" Evan's scrunched up face made his brother chuckle, "Not funny!"

"Maybe not, but your face was." Adam reached out and tousled Evan's hair, much to the teenager's disgust. "What do you say we get this shopping over and done with?"

Ford and Crane were done as well. Done with the snow, that is. Not done with their special day to themselves. Ford had actually won a couple of rounds, fair and square, teaching his older brother that holding back wasn't always necessary. But by the time they finished the 9th round they were cold and wet.

"Come on, let's get inside and make ourselves some cocoa." Crane looked at Ford, but didn't have to wait long for an answer.

"With marshmallows!"

"With marshmallows.' Taking the bottle inside with them, the boys quickly shouldered out of their coats and hung them in the mud room to dry. Mom had taught them never to hang a wet coat on the coat rack near the front door, for fear of ruining the floor. And Adam had often reinforced that lesson. As he did many of her lessons. "I really need to get some more homework done too," Crane was whisking the milk in the pot while Ford scooped cocoa into their mugs. "Don't you have homework?"

"Nope, did it all."

"Seriously?" Even Crane was surprised. "You didn't put it off till Sunday? Or tried to?"

"It's easier to do it right away. Then you don't have to worry about it the rest of the weekend and you can just enjoy yourself."

"How did you get so smart?"

Ford shrugged, "It just makes sense."

"Sure does. It'll get you far in an academic future." With all his smarts, even Crane had had to learn that the hard way. He poured the milk on top of the cocoa and while Ford stirred, Crane washed the pot.

"Are you allowed to do dishes?" Ford's tone was slightly teasing and Crane flicked the dish towel against the boy's hip.

"You can keep your comments to yourself. You're perfectly welcome to tell Adam all about this."

"Well, you did say I could tattle if you broke your grounding."

"And I meant it, but that doesn't always mean you have to take a brother up on it. Besides, apparently, cleaning up after myself is okay. And this is simply cleaning up after myself."

"I still don't completely get this punishment."

Crane laughed and added marshmallows to the steaming hot liquid, "Sometimes, neither do I. But I'm trying to keep out of trouble."

"I think you're really…" Ford thought hard for a moment, "equanimimous?"

"I think you mean equanimous, but that was a good try and well-remembered," Crane thought about it for a moment, "Maybe not as much as you think. I do have to bite my tongue. I hate this. But then, punishments aren't meant to be liked, are they? They wouldn't work if they did. And Adam knows just how to make sure to make the punishment fit the crime as well as the person." He took a good sip and then added, "Yeah, maybe I am calm about it. I hope that by not fighting him and showing him and Brian that I'm willing to do whatever it takes to earn back their trust, that eventually it will get better. I know that fighting them will only make it last longer. I mean, it has to end some time, doesn't it?"

"How come you're not like Adam and Brian with your temper?" Ford pushed the marshmallows under and then picked them out one by one to eat them. He'd be adding more before he actually drank the cocoa.

"I don't really know. I take after dad. Mom was the one with the temper, but dad usually managed to stay calm. Or maybe it's that I had two brothers whose tempers flared at the slightest provocation. And I just naturally chose a different style. I don't know."

"Guess you had to be the calm one after them two," Ford giggled. "Bet they drove mom and dad crazy."

"Yeah, they did at times. I know mom was sometimes ready to bang their heads together when they started fighting, but dad just grabbed them by the arm or collar, pulled them apart and told them to make up or he'd give them some horrible extra chore. Something they really hated doing. And that always made them simmer down."

"I can't picture Adam and Brian in trouble."

"No, I bet you can't," The age difference was just too big, "but just look at how easily Adam jumps to conclusions. And how quick Brian can be with his fists. And how stubborn they both are…recipe for disaster. And the pranks in school. Yeah, they had their fair share of trouble alright." Crane finished his cocoa, "Well, I guess I'd better hit the books. Break time is definitely over. And you wouldn't believe the amount of homework you get when you're in college."

"I can't wait till I'm in college."

"Can you find something to entertain yourself for a bit?"

"I'm not aa baby, Crane, you don't have to entertain me, you know."

"I know…just trying to be a nice brother. I feel bad that I can't play with you guys the entire time I'm here."

"I'm just glad to see so much of you…."

While Crane went back to his books Ford looked at his books too, but then got some paper and started folding. He took a long time and Crane was fully engrossed in his books when suddenly a paper airplane flew past him.

"Hey…I thought you were entertaining yourself. Not being a pest."

"I am!" Ford protested. "See, I'm trying to make the best paper plane. This one still didn't go exactly where I wanted it to go. It veered a little too much to the right, so I have to adjust the size of the wing….maybe do…."

Crane went back to his studies certain his younger brother was fine with the age old game of making the perfect paper plane. He just hoped the boy wouldn't practice his skills at school, because he knew teachers tented to frown upon paper planes. He wondered if he should warn Ford, but then, he wasn't supposed to parent right now, so maybe he should just trust Ford's sensible nature.

A little later, when Crane was answering a call of a different kind of nature, Ford finally had perfected his plane. He'd made a few practice flights, throwing it as fast as he could and decided it was ready for his true experiment. From the kitchen pantry he got matches and then he carefully lit the tail of the plane before throwing it fast through the room the next second. To his utter disappointment the experiment failed and the plane landed. Unfortunately, it landed on the sofa, on top of his book, which right away caught fire and before he could reach it the sofa cushion was on fire. "CRANE!" He yelled in panic.

Thankfully, said brother was already on his way down and jumped down the last three steps of the stairs. "What the hell….." But he didn't ask questions. Thankfully, they had a fire blanket right under the stair case and he took it out while yelling: "Get the fire extinguisher. NOW!"

And Ford ran. Why with all his smarts he hadn't thought of getting things ready just in case his experiment would not work was a question that would haunt him for a long time. But he hadn't. He'd been so sure it would work. So sure that his theory was correct. After all, he'd asked Crane all the questions about fire. Never had it crossed his mind that this was not the same thing as blowing out a candle. He still didn't understand why it didn't work. But Crane was in crisis mode and that helped Ford do what he had to do without letting his mind linger on the experiment. When he returned with the fire extinguisher the fire was out, but Crane took the extinguisher anyway and used it. Ford could only watch in horror and when Crane finally sank to the floor, Ford was still frozen in place.

"What were you doing, Ford? What on earth? What happened?"

"I…I was just….it was an experiment…" Ford started to shake. He couldn't get his body to stop shaking, it had a mind of its own.

"What kind of experiment involves fire in the living room? I don't get it, Ford."

"I wanted to know if velocity could put out the fire."

"Oh God….Ford…you….you could have burned down the house! You could have been hurt…" or worse. That's when Ford's shaking body started to crumble into a small pile on the floor and sob. "Ford…"


	8. Chapter 8

Hi everyone,

Thank you all so much for your reviews and PM's. I have to admit I enjoy those reviews far more than I should. They are way too good for my ego.  
I will also have to admit I tend to be a slow writer. There will be times where I will sit down and write 30.000 words in one weekend, but those times are very rare. Usually, I take much more time to write one single chapter. But rest assured I will not lose interest before a story is finished.

I had hoped to have this story up before I left for my holiday, but I didn't. I always forget just how much things you need to take care off before you can take off for a month. And this time I couldn't even write during my holiday. Well, not much anyway. So I had to finish after my return.

Still not completely satisfied with this chapter, but I think it's good enough. Had to fix a small thing in chapter 7, I'd contradicted myself. Such a dumb mistake too. Anyway, you might want to read the last few paragraphs of chapter 7 before reading this (from the moment Crane goes up to go to the bathroom).

Well…I've stalled enough. Time to upload this and keep my fingers crossed this will be well received.

Chapter 8

It didn't take Crane more than a second to be at Ford's side. He kneeled down and gathered the sobbing 12-year-old in his arms. "It's okay...you're fine. We're both fine. The house is fine."

"There was fire everywhere!" Ford wailed.

Despite the fact his heart was still in his throat and his pulse almost twice as high as it should be, Crane had to repress a smile, "The cushion on the sofa was on fire yes. That was pretty scary, I know."

"I didn't know what to do…"

Knowing now was not the time to talk Crane just held his younger brother, rocking him and murmuring unrecognizable sounds. It was all Ford needed right now. Adam would do enough yelling, Crane was sure of that.

In their stress and anguish neither of them heard the truck arrive in the yard. And neither heard Guthrie crying out in disgust, "Eeeewwwww someone peed all over my snowman!"

Nor did they hear Evan's laughter, "Mr. Peeman!"

Nor Daniel's, "Big lesson, Guth: don't eat yellow snow."

And definitely not Adam's, "That's disgusting!"

"Who'd be this mean?"

"I don't know, Guth, but we'll get to the bottom of this. I'm sure one of your brothers knows more about it," Adam sighed.

"Crane wouldn't do that!" Daniel was quick to defend his older brother, "He's far too mature."

"As if Ford would!" Evan jumped to his roommate's defense.

"Well, someone did it," Adam wasn't too upset, but he'd actually had a pretty good day, despite the shopping and hated having to spoil the mood by questioning two pranksters.

"Did what?"

They all turned around to watch Brian dismount. The man looked like he was freezing, especially his ears. From a very early age on Brian had had trouble with his ears in the cold. They'd get cold and he'd get a headache from hell, but there was no way he would wear some kind of woolen hat to keep warm up in these mountains. That simply was not cool. And Brian was young enough to find being cool was important.

"Well?" But as he uttered the impatient phrase he noticed the snowman and the yellow circle and started laughing. "Well, glad we're still upholding that age-old tradition. Although, I have to admit I never thought of actually decorating a snowman like that. Pretty good aim. I'll have to bow to the winner here!"

"Brian…" Adam's warning tone did not stop the man.

"That really took skill."

"Brian!"

"My snowman is ruined!" A crying Guthrie took off towards the house. The boy stormed inside, slamming the door as he did and took off upstairs. He never even noticed the two brothers on the floor as he flew up the stairs, nor did they really took notice of him.

"Now look what you've done!" Adam glared at the tired man, "I'll go and sort this mess, you all can unload the truck."

"Me? What'd I do?" Brian was too tired to let it go, "You really need to stop it with the accusations."

"I know you didn't do this, but you just had to go and laugh, did you?"

"Oh come on, Adam, it's funny. You know it is."

"Yeah, Adam," Evan joined in, "Actually, I hope Ford did it. He's the last you'd expect it from."

"Guthrie'll get over it," Daniel agreed, "He's a good sport. He's just tired and a bit upset now."

"We've all done it. Well, at least you and I," Brian looked at the oldest McFadden.

"Me too," Daniel admitted.

"And me," Evan added.

Adam sighed and then slowly a grin appeared, "Okay, it's a little funny. And well done. Still… I'll have to talk to Guthrie."

"Why don't you let me talk to him?" Brian offered, "You've been shopping with three kids."

"Hey!" Daniel protested, but Brian's snort cut him off.

"You're a kid. Even if you sometimes don't seem to think so yourself." Brian handed Evan the reins, "Would you mind taking care of Blackjack for me?"

"Sure!" Evan was always happy to be around the horses. Normally they all took care of their own horses and Brian was no exception. But sometimes things worked out differently and Evan never minded.

"Okay, Daniel and I will handle the groceries," Adam was only glad to give in and Brian headed inside.

They didn't get far before yelling from inside caused them to look at each other.

"I thought Brian was just gonna talk to Guthrie," Daniel said hesitantly, but Adam didn't hesitate. Still carrying two bags of groceries he quickly made his way inside, immediately followed by Daniel who had also managed to pick up a few bags.

"This what you boys call looking out for each other?" they could hear Brian yell as they came in through the kitchen. "Oh we'll be fine, Brian. We'll be fine, Adam. Is this fine!?"

Crane and Ford had scrambled to their feet as Brian had come in, and immediately Crane had pushed Ford behind him in a protective gesture. Brian had picked up the now ruined fire blanket and was waving it angrily at the two of them. That was the view that greeted Adam when he'd come in far enough to see them.

"What's going on in here?"

"What's going on?" Brian roared, "What's going on is that these two idiots nearly burnt down the house!"

"What?" Adam's eyes wandered around the room, resting for a second on the scorch marks on the sofa before moving to Crane and Ford, "What on earth?"

"It's not what Brian thinks," Crane spoke beseechingly, "It's not that bad…"

"Not that bad?" Brian wasn't ready to calm down yet. He threw the fire blanket on the floor and pointed at the sofa, "That sofa was on fire, was it not?" There was a lot of Guthrie's imaginative mind in him, much more than he'd like to admit, and that mind was conjuring up all sorts of horror scenario's in which his brothers died in a blaze while he was taking his time checking a dumb fence that had turned out to be fine after all.

"Yes, it was, but…"

"Don't you dare downplay this, buddy, don't you dare!" Brian stepped right in that space around a person that is usually considered personal space and Crane flinched a little.

"Brian, you're overreacting, you need to listen to…"

A vice grip on Crane's arm was immediately followed by a loud and especially hard swat to his hip, "Overreacting? I'm overreacting?" A second swat followed.

"STOP!" Ford started yelling as he tried to push Brian away from his older brother. "Crane had nothing to do with it! It was me. All me…."

In the meantime, Adam had taken Brian's arm and pulled him away from Crane. "Brian!" There was an authority in his voice that was usually reserved for the younger brothers. Oh he'd yelled at Brian, had gotten frustrated with him, but the dad-voice was one he'd only used once before on the second McFadden. And it had effect. Brian let go of Crane's arm and the boy busied himself rubbing his hip and arm.

Brian had a quick temper, his many fights from his toddler years right up to a few months ago in a bar in town, could attest to that, but he usually simmered down quite easily. And most importantly, he seldom lost his temper with his brothers. Not since that fateful date they lost their parents. Something always held him back. But seeing the fire blanket, fire extinguisher, the scorched sofa and crying Ford, had done it. It was fear, even he recognized it. "I'm sorry." The words were gruff, but sincere and everyone knew he meant them. Sorry didn't come easy to him. Crane knew, but he couldn't quite bring himself to accept the apology yet. He was hurt by the accusation. Maybe it was because it was Brian jumping to conclusion and not Adam. He wasn't used to that.

Adam, on the other hand, nodded, but kept his eyes on the younger two, "Wanna tell me what happened?"

"I…" Ford stayed close to Crane after his heroic defense of his brother, "It was my fault…"

Crane draped an arm around Ford's shoulders, "He tried an experiment."

Adam closed his eyes for a moment, wishing that for once, a story would come out without him having to prompt, "What kind of experiment involves fire in the living room?"

"It had to be inside, cause there's no wind inside," was Ford's explanation, although it didn't explain anything to the oldest. Crane quickly clarified before his brother could get too frustrated.

"He thought the velocity of a thrown paper plane on fire would be enough to extinguish the fire. He thought it would work the same as blowing out a candle. So he lit a paper plane and threw it. He never thought it would hit anything while still on fire."

Adam had to swallow hard. The mental images simply were too much. "Where on earth did you get that idea?!"

Ford blinked, "I asked Crane how it worked."

"You told him it'd work?" Adam's tone rose a notch, but for a change he didn't yell. Brian, next to him, felt his anger rise again, but managed to keep his cool. His guilt over having swatted Crane without waiting for answers, however, was waning.

"Of course not!" Crane's tone matched Adam's. It was one accusation too many.

Realizing the boy already felt wronged by Brian and this was a bit too much, Adam forced himself to remain calm. "So what did you tell him?"

"I just explained why blowing on a candle flame puts out the flame, nothing more."

"I asked him, Adam," Ford helped.

"You can't blame Crane for what Ford did!"

"Daniel," Adam turned to the 14-year-old, "I'm just trying to get the full picture here. Now, are all the groceries inside and put away?"

Of course they weren't. Daniel had followed Adam in and watched with wide eyes what was going on. When Adam kept his eyes on him Daniel slowly shook his head, "No, not yet."

"Then please go do that now." It wasn't a question and Daniel knew it. Still he didn't move. "Daniel, I'm not going to tell you again."

Adam watched Daniel try to make up his mind. The boy glanced at Crane, probably to see if his brother would be alright. Then at Ford to check the same. But, thankfully, before Adam had mentally reached the count of three, Daniel moved. Whatever he'd seen on his brothers' faces must have convinced him he could leave them to handle this. Adam doubted it was any kind of thought of his own consequences that had made up the boy's mind. When Daniel left, Adam turned back to Crane and Ford. "And where were you when he did this….experiment?"

"I was in the bathroom," Crane rolled his eyes, "Did you think I'd let him do it if I was here?"

"There's no need to sass, young man, I'm only asking questions. It seems no one is giving me enough details to give me a full picture of how the sofa was ruined."

Crane counted to 10 in his head. He knew how Adam felt about eye rolling, but geesh, he wasn't an idiot. Okay, maybe he hadn't made the right decisions a few weeks ago, but he'd been nothing but responsible ever since. But as soon as he'd calmed down he realized that Adam really had only asked. "Sorry," he managed.

"I'm sorry, Adam," Ford's teary eyes would normally melt his brother's heart, but at the moment Adam couldn't allow himself to comfort him just yet. "I didn't mean to cause a fire or ruin the sofa. I just wanted to know…"

"You wanted to know. So you weren't sure?"

Unlike Ford, Crane knew where Adam was going with the question, but he didn't speak up, wanting to know the answer just as much. Ford shook his head.

"Verbal answer, please."

Ford's tears spilled over once again, "No, not really sure."

"When you do experiments at school, do you think your teacher knows the outcome?"

A nod followed by a "Yes, sir."

"And if she doesn't?"

Ford's face was one big question mark causing Brian to groan, "She takes precautions, buddy. And even if she does know the outcome, she makes sure to be prepared. In case things go wrong. That's being responsible."

"Thanks, Brian," Adam sighed. He'd wanted Ford to come to the conclusion himself.

"Well, sorry, but he…"

"Never mind, Bri, you're right," Adam turned back to Ford, "When you experiment you have to make sure you're prepared for another outcome. So were you prepared?"

Ford's gaze fell to the floor. The was openly crying, but couldn't meet Adam's eye. "No."

"I got the fire blanket and had him get the extinguisher," Crane explained, "I'm just glad I came down when I did. One or two minutes later…"

Except for Ford's crying there was silence in the room as they all realized how close they had gotten to a real tragedy. A small fire could set a room aflame in as little as a few minutes. Ford's shoulders shook, "I didn't mean to…"

"You didn't mean to, I know," Adam finally pulled the boy over. For one second Ford thought he was going to end up over Adam's knee right there and then, an unheard of thing in their household. A swat or two, sure, but spankings were conducted in private. Adam just sat down in one of the comfy chairs at the fire place and pulled Ford on his lap, though. "I know you didn't mean to cause a fire. I know you're a curious boy. I love that curiosity about you. You're such a smart kid. But what you did today wasn't very smart. You let your curiosity overrule your common sense and common sense always has to come first. You did an experiment that you weren't sure would work. You didn't take precautions…..and, Ford…there's one more important thing I need to know."

"Why I didn't ask Crane." It was a whisper, but a whisper was enough.

"Cause you knew he'd tell you not to do it," Brian suggested, but Crane shook his head.

"Because he didn't want to involve me, I think, because I'm already in trouble."

"Why don't you all let Ford answer the question," Adam dryly suggested when Ford shook his head.

Ford glanced up at Crane. "I wanted to surprise you. Cause you were so proud of me at the exhibition and my science grades. I thought I could show you after I'd tried it."

"Oh kiddo…" Crane sank down on the other chair, "I'm always proud of you."

"Not now," Ford sobbed, "I'm stupid."

It earned him a swat on the thigh from Adam, not a hard one, but a swat nonetheless, "I don't want to hear that, kiddo. You're not stupid. You're very smart. You just didn't think things through today."

"I'm in trouble, aren't I?"

"You bet you are." Despite his firm answer Adam kept his hold on Ford.

"You gonna spank me?"

"Don't you think I should?" Adam looked the child in the eye, "Hmm?"

"But I won't do it again! I promise!"

"I should hope not. You really got lucky this time!"

"I don't feel lucky." Lucky would have been the experiment succeeding and Ford being praised for being so smart. Lucky would have been no fire. Lucky meant a lot of things, but it sure didn't mean facing a spanking after nearly setting the room on fire.

"You were. A lot of bad things could have happened today. Horrible things."

"The house could have burned."

"That…"

"The sofa is ruined…"

"That's the least of my problems."

"Crane could have gotten hurt…"

"YOU could have gotten hurt, kiddo." Or worse, but Adam pushed that thought away. "You could have both gotten hurt. I don't know what I'd do if something had happened to you, Ford. Or Crane. Or any of you."

"We're okay, Adam…" Crane felt a shiver go down his spine. Not just because he, too, knew how easily this could have gone wrong, but also because he knew the consequences for risking your life. He'd felt them himself only a few months ago. "Adam…."

Brian interrupted Crane's beseeching tone, "I don't think it's necessary to…well, you know…"

"Bri, you know I have to…," For a moment Adam looked puzzled and then realization hit him, "Oh, you mean…no, I don't think we need to do that." Maybe he should. By dad's and his own rules he should and had in the past. But the events this Christmas had taught him that lessons could be just as easily learned in another way, maybe even more effectively. And he definitely preferred the more personal method over having one of his brothers bend over a bale of hay in the barn for a lesson with his belt. Not that it had happened often. In fact, he could still count the number of times on one hand.

Ford looked up with hopeful eyes, "You're not gonna…"

"Not the belt, no."

"Oh…" Ford knew what the words meant. "But I won't do it again. I promise."

Crane wanted to plead for Ford, not wanting to see his little brother in trouble, but he kept his mouth shut. If ever Ford deserved a spanking it was now. It hurt him though, especially since they'd had such a nice day. He didn't often get to hang out with just one brother and when it had happened in the past few years it had usually meant he was in charge as the babysitter. This had been different and he'd loved it. "I should have explained the whole fire thing better." He couldn't help himself. He had to help Ford a little. But it was no use.

"Nah," Brian shrugged, "You can't read minds."

"You did nothing wrong, Crane," Adam agreed with Brian, "You answered his questions. Truthfully. You weren't to know he'd take it this far. Believe me, I would have done the exact same thing."

"I know, it's just…"

"You feel responsible," Adam didn't have to be a mind reader. "But you're not. Even if you'd been in charge, you wouldn't be responsible. You just went to the bathroom. Ford is 12, you can leave him alone for a few minutes, you know. At least you should be able to." Ford cringed at those last words.

"Not really responsible…just wish I'd guessed or…" Crane shrugged, "It was such a nice day."

"Hmm…would that have something to do with yellow snow and ruining Guthrie's snowman?" Brian raised an eyebrow and enjoyed watching Crane squirm a little. He didn't enjoy the extra tears he was causing in Ford, though. The boy was in enough trouble, he didn't need to think he was in trouble for a little prank too.

"Come on, it was just a prank," Crane defended himself.

"Guthrie didn't think so," Adam said. "Brian…Ford and I have some business upstairs. I'll send Guthrie down to you and you can talk to Crane and Guth about how peeing in the snow is a little kids' prank."

"It wasn't…" But before Crane could tell Adam what the yellow snow really was, Brian had already spoken up.

"Sure, my pleasure," he grinned and winked at Crane. "we'll have a little talk."

"Come on, buddy," Adam put Ford on his feet and gave him a little push towards the stairs as he got up himself. "we'll continue our talk in your room."

"Please, Adam…you really don't have to…"

"Go on," a tap to the bottom was all it took to get Ford running up the stairs, crying hard. Not because of the pain, but because of what was going to happen and more importantly: why, although at the moment he didn't realize that that was the real reason he was so upset. Adam followed with a heavy heart.

Watching Adam go up, Brian took the man's place in the comfy chair and leaned forward to look at the teenager left in the room. "So which of the two of you was it? Or both?"

"We did it together, but it isn't what you think it is."

"Oh stop looking so worried," Brian started to chuckle. It wasn't the full laughter he'd displayed when he'd first seen the snowman, not when they all still had the thoughts of what could have happened on their minds, but still a good chuckle. "I'm not gonna kill you."

Crane glanced upstairs. "I didn't even realize Guthrie was upstairs. I was too busy trying to get Ford to stop crying. Is Guthrie really upset?"

"Yeah, he was," Brian shrugged, "It's just a snowman. He'll get over it." It wasn't often that one of them dismissed Guthrie's tears this easily.

"I'm sorry we upset him." Crane meant it. It hurt him physically to know he'd hurt a little brother. "We didn't really ruin it."

"Of course not. I thought it was pretty good aim."

"Hmm," Crane wasn't sure why he didn't tell his brother right away that it was actually food coloring. Having good aim in …this particular activity wasn't exactly something to brag about. Maybe it was because he was still slightly upset over the swats and it gave him some sense of satisfaction that Brian was as easily fooled as Guthrie was. But gloating wasn't in Crane's nature either. Still, whatever the reason, he kept his mouth shut.

"Yeah, I mean, come on, a circle is one thing, but making pockets on the thing…that was the kind of brilliance only you could come up with."

"We felt he needed some decorating."

"Well, all I'll say is I'll bow to your superiority." Brian made an arm gesture as if he was about to bow like a renaissance nobleman, but then became more serious, "And I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions earlier. I really am. I should never have swatted you. Even if you had been involved, that was the wrong thing to do. I should have listened to what you were saying and not fly off the handle."

Suddenly it was easy to accept the apology. "That wasn't anger. It was fear that made you do that."

Brian hung his head, "I guess you're right, but it's still wrong."

"Well, yeah, but I think most parents make mistakes like that. I know ours did."

"Mom had a temper that would put mine to shame," Brian conceded.

"You do come by it naturally. But I can remember Dad doing a very similar thing once. You had climbed on the porch rail after we'd gone to the circus. You said you were going to be an acrobat and started walking on the rail."

Brian laughed, "There's no career lost for me there. I fell within two steps. Nearly broke my ankle."

"Yeah, and dad had just stepped out of the barn when you fell. He rushed over. Hugged you something fierce and then started swatting."

"Felt like he wouldn't stop! That sure made me forget the pain in my ankle."

Crane snorted, "He only swatted you about 5 times. And then he hugged you again and carried you inside to have mom check you over all the while apologizing for hitting you. That was fear too. Little as I was, I recognized it."

"Doesn't mean my backside didn't hurt." But Brian grinned, "Sure got a lot of cookies from mum to compensate for it and the ankle was nothing more than a light sprain. I was very lucky." He continued more seriously, "Thanks for accepting my apologies. That was very mature."

Crane couldn't resist the teasing remark, "So I went from a childish prankster to a mature adult."

"Hey, that was Adam, not me."

"You pranked my snowman?"

Both brothers looked up to see Guthrie stand at the bottom of the stairs. Immediately, Crane rushed over and pulled the boy in his arms. "We didn't mean to upset you, buddy."

"It's all ruined now." The boy was usually sincere in his tears, but now Crane suspected he was putting it on slightly with the lowered eye lashes and tearful look.

"Not really, you know," Crane started only to be interrupted by Guthrie.

"Yes, it is. You can't have a snowman with pee in your yard. So it has to go. But I ain't touching it! That's yucky."

"He has a point," Brian noted from his position at the fire place. "You'll have to shovel all that soiled snow out."

Crane laughed, "I don't have to do anything."

"Well, you and Ford. Come on, I'm not mad, no one's mad," Brian got to his feet, "and no one's in trouble over it. But you have to admit the thing has to go."

"Not admitting anything," Crane insisted, "It can stay right where it is."

"With pee on it!?" Guthrie pulled a face.

"That's not pee, Guth," Crane really laughed out loud now, "That's food coloring in water. We put it in a spray bottle."

Guthrie took a few moments to study Crane's face, "Really?"

"I'll prove it to you. I'll eat it!"

It was Brian's turn to pull a face, "That's gross. God, you really are a student, are you? That what those frat boys do at Davis?"

"No, Bri, it really is food coloring." Crane put Guthrie down and led them to the kitchen where he pointed at the bottle in the sink. "There…there should still be some in it."

Just then Daniel came in with the last of the groceries. "Pee?"

"Gross, Danny," Crane scrunched up his face, "No, food coloring. You didn't really think we'd peed on Guthrie's snowman, did you?"

"Well…" Daniel hedged, "I wasn't sure."

"Ooooohhhhh," Crane put his hand over his heart in a dramatic gesture, "and by my brother I shall be betrayed…"

"Just for tricking us the way you did, you should be punished," Brian said ominously.

"Yessss!" Guthrie cheered and Daniel just rolled his eyes.

Crane could have reacted in many different ways. Brian never even thought of the possibility the boy could be offended. Could feel that Brian had done enough punishing unfairly today. The thought that Crane couldn't read his brother well enough to know this was just a way to get rid of all the tension for Guthrie and between Crane and Brian, never entered Brian's mind. Fortunately for Brian, Crane was smart and sensitive enough to see right through Brian's ploy (or maybe Brian wasn't a very good actor), "Oh no, Daniel…help…" And he backed off, but not fast enough and before he knew it, Brian had him in a headlock. Not that he'd struggled hard.

"Oh yes….Guthrie….it's tickle-time! Only fair, right?"

With a gleeful, "YES!" Guthrie started to tickly Crane's side. But being 8, he wasn't quite the expert yet and missed the real tickle-spots.

"You have to tickle a bit higher, Guth…" Brian prompted, causing Crane to really start to struggle, finally.

"Nooo, Guth…don't…"

In the meantime, Daniel jumped on Brian's back and tried to peel the man off of Crane. It didn't take long before the four of them fell on the floor, one big laughing heap of boys. Well, man and boys. Or maybe men and boys. It all depended on whom you asked. For the moment, they seemed to have forgotten that upstairs the second-youngest was in a whole different heap: a heap of trouble. And paying for it.


End file.
